Autobot Pet
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: The war is seemingly over on Cybertron, factions have eased into a fragile, but holding, peace. Even the colonies are being pulled back into active trading and communications.But what happens when the Decepticons discover an organic planet, with little mech-like beings. So why not make use of them, both the ones with and without pleasant bio energy, and make a nice profit as well?
1. Mirage picks his pets

Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

**Notes**:

"Spoken human dialogue is like this."

"**_Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**"

::**_Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**::

This is the time scale for mechs [inspired by Ultra Rodimus Prine]:

nanoklik = 1/8 second

nano – two seconds

klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds

bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes

groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours

mega cycle – 2.5 hours

joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours

tak – 18 hours

shift – 3 days

orn = 42 joor/13.02 days

decacycle – 2 months

decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years

metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years

vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years

**Full Summery**

The war is seemingly over on Cybertron, tensions between factions has eased into a fragile, but holding, peace. Even the colonies are being pulled back into active trading and communications. But what happens when the Decepticons discover an organic planet, Earth, with little mech-like beings. These humans that had learned to alter their very genetic code, but that also produced a welcome energy field, so why not make full use of them? And make a good deal of credits selling the little things that aren't bio-energetic.

* * *

**Autobot Pet**

Mirage picks his pet

"**_I'm telling you, honest to Primus below Mirage, you'll love these organics._**" The dark green and brown mech was saying, promising once more and had a just a slightly desperate echo in his energy field. He was well aware that if word got back to his boss, let alone _Prowl_ and _Ratchet_... smelting would be preferable to having no long term clients of that caliber anymore. "**_This is my own personal collection, since I get to see all the shipments before they go to Swindle… and I have the discount before they're evaluated and sorted, there's some stunning ones. Personally I like the sub breeds more than the purebred and classic humans._**"

He was walking down a well-lit hallway, wide windows showed the small colony and the ship yards where mostly Autobot Ark class ships were currently in. The dealer mech seemed to much prefer a clean environment for his business below and apartment above instead of the normal Decepticon favored background colors.

Mirage hummed a noncommittal note. "**_What special care do they require?_**"

"**_Depends on the sub-breed,_**" the dealer admitted, "**_Most all are air breathers, though some of the aquatic ones can breathe liquid and air, some are only air breathers and a few are strictly gill users. Most of land types need a mix of plant and proteins. Not hard to make yourself really. I prefer to do that so I can keep track, I have all of my organics on a diet that keeps them from wasting anything in their fuel. Please keep in mind my lord, when you see my tanks for some, that I've been working on them for two-three decaorns, so you don't have to be as ornate right off the blade._**"

"**_Let us see them, then,_**" Mirage said, his very bearing that of the noble he was created as.

"**_Right this way,_**" The dealer assured, tapping a code as well as transmitting one to a room, that had once been a large store room. The door swished open and a mech could take a step in before having to step over a block that was knee high. The Decepticon purred at the sight and smell of the room he took so much pride in.

One side had a very controlled garden, with a few trees that push up almost as high as the two mechs. Another two walls were set up with, honestly beautiful tanks of differing sizes, the aquatic and land based ones divided by a counter.

Mirage stepped in, curious despite himself, taking in the sights of the various enclosures.

A bright, vivid flash of gold streaked past the front of the largest aquarium, contrasting to the blue tint of the water. Mirage's attention immediately went to the flash, and the blue mech approached the aquarium, peering in.

The dealer walked over to that tank as well, standing to one side and tapping a rhythm lightly on the side and the gold turned, coming to him at a slower pace so the Autobot could see the graceful curves of several sets of fins. Another few forms also showed up from the back of the tank or other intricate hiding spots, two or three of them were less than a third of the size of the others and were staying up by the surface to gasp for air. It was the little ones that came over to Mirage first, with rounded and even softer features, they couldn't be anything other than young.

Mirage studied each one, their curiosity and relative levels of comfort and confidence. "**_What are the ages for the young ones?_**"

"**_They're all about... one to two decacycles old. The big old silver female should be giving birth any time now._**" Happy to show off, Catchloop crouched, scanning and pointed to the far back corner where there was a thick layer of moss, and the grey and silver finned creature was resting, gills working as she seem to be recharging, the middle section rounded, "**_I think she might be pupping two. I can't take her out as easy as the others. Silver Tip is strictly a water breather._**"

"**_Are the rest dual-breathers? Will her young require air?_**"

"**_Likely not, the sire is a water breather too._**" Catchloop pointed to the tank beside them where only three swam, engaged in a mock fight that involved more fin flashing and chasing each other. In comparison the females had more color than the males. "**_The… green and purple scaled female there is just an air breather, the rest though are dual-breathers, but I must admit that its hard to tell with those young pups until their about half the size of the adults._**"

"**_What are their environmental requirements? Size of the tank, temperature, other variables?_**"

"**_This size tank seems to make them happiest, at most only have this number, or if smaller than put it somewhere where they can watch if not other pets, than you and your guests. All types of humans are very social and interactive._**" The mech stood and reached into the water, running a delicate touch across the young, then twitching his fingers at one of the adult swimmers, one with two legs instead of a long tail, pulling her out and grinning at the chitteirng that was directed at him, though the dealer's pet was calm and almost limp in his hands.

"**_Here,_**" He offered the human to the Autobot, knowing that he would be surprised at the very soft, coppery hide, at the same time offering a general over view if the environmental requirements by transmission.

Mirage instinctively hummed a note that would have soothed a distressed sparkling as he took the human, handling her delicately. The texture was very different than the metal he was used to, but not in an unpleasant way. Slick with the water, from a life time in water, the aquatic human twitched her dorsal and stabilizer fins. The sails were so thin that they were almost transparent enough to see his fingers through it, but the organic wasn't slimy, and rolled in his hand to rest on her front, little webbed hands and fingers poking around on the digits holding her in interest.

Mirage held her up so he could get a better look at her, reassured that she seemed unafraid. She shook her head, sending little droplets here and there and pushed at the dangling locks of fur on her head to peer back up at him, chirping in greeting it seemed. "**_Hello, little one,_**" he murmured, a finger coming up to gently stroke her.

She ducked her head in reflex, but after finding that he really was gentle that the sweeping dorsal fin lifted, feather light against his finer tip.

"**_That's the first young mermaid that survived for me,_**" the dealer said in pride, watching as the copper colored human gathered up her limbs under her, "**_The aquatic humans grow physically faster than the other breeds, but only partly in the minds. She's their equivalent of a sparkling still._**"

"**_She is a beauty,_**" Mirage praised.

"**_And very docile, being captive bred and raised._**" Catchloop stood up a little more, "**_The trick with the mermaids at least I found is being gentle, interacting with them and positive reinforcement. That's why I have the best luck with breeding them. If too stressed almost any of the sub breeds of humans can abort their carrying term. Would you like to see any others?_**"

"**_Yes, please,_**" Mirage replied, handing the mermaid back to Catchloop.

The mech carefully put her back after stroking down the copper back and touching the head. He looked in and then back to Mirage, "**_Which one wound you like to see?_**" the dealer's fingers gently caged one of the mermaids with a tail instead of legs between his fingers and the front of the tank.

Mirage indicated a black and green female with an iridescent quality to her scales.

Letting go of the white one, Catchloop coaxed Mirage's choice over, not minding a few fin smacks as he lifted the mermaid out, using both hands to support body and tail before offering her, "**_This one does have a bit more attitude._**"

"**_That does not bother me,_**" Mirage replied as he accepted this one with as much care as he had the previous. "**_She is striking._**"

"**_Watch,_**" The other mech looked up, and the main lights dimmed, leaving most of the light coming from the heat lamps in some of the tanks. After a moment and a shiver like motion from the mermaid in Mirage's hands, there was a ripple of soft green. Bioluminescent came to life, running like moving stripes from cheeks to tail tip, some of the green 'light' shimmering on the several sets of fins as well. Mirage was stunned speechless for a moment, impressed by the display.

"**_Its automatic for some of them to do that,_**" The dealer said, tilting his head as he picked up on what Mirage might like, "**_But only the mermaids. The other human breeds don't have that trait._**" He nodded at the tank with the males, two glittering while the golden female was almost glowing with her orange markings.

Mirage glanced at the others, before studying the female in his hand once more. "**_Is she particularly close to any of the others?_**"

"**_She came with the gold one, not long ago._**" The other mech shook his head. "**_Other than the instinct to group care for the young I don't think any bonds beyond that have formed. But she is wild caught so she might be pregnant, that's always a hazard. But most find it welcoming._**"

"**_Let us see how she interacts with the young one, then,_**" Mirage replied.

Catchloop gave and ever so slight twitch, a ruffling of armor as he looked at the three young ones, "**_...which one would you like to see her with?_**"

A wide tail twitched and then smacked against Mirage's wrist and forearm, the mermaid human starting to get restless.

"**_The green with the blue highlights,_**" Mirage replied after studying the youths.

A faint grumbling sound came from the other mech's chest. The dealer pouted as he turned back to the tank, dangling his fingers in and splashing a bit to attract the youth. Being dimmer in the tank still the one Mirage had pick was just starting to glitter like the adults. Then before Catchloop could pick any of them, the ornate golden one swept in. She curled her arms around his chosen youth and with a powerful stroke of her tail was on the other side of the tank, sound muffled by the water but she was scolding the mechs. Apparently she didn't want the black and green female and the infant outside of the tank and away from her at the same time.

"**_That is a powerful message to the effect of their emotional bonding,_**" Mirage commented in a deliberately idle voice.

"**_The three came in the same shipment...it is possible they are related,_**" The dealer very reluctantly admitted; he had wanted at least one of them. The young sold for so much...

"**_I would not like to break such close bonds,_**" Mirage commented. "**_The one I am holding and the youth would cover the debt you owe me, and I would be willing to purchase the gold one to keep them together._**"

Catchloop regarded the Autobot before the dealer looked back to the tank, rumbling his engine, "**_Alright, the one you have and the little one for the debt. But I'll only sell the gold one, and I'll give you the same price I got her for, but only if you buy the supplies for them. Tank, fuel, some decorations as well as the air generators for breathing in and out of the water._**"

He arched up and optic ridge and tilted his head in interest while the organic in Mirage's hand was pushing herself up, looking around and seeming to humm or sing.

"**_That is acceptable to me,_**" Mirage replied evenly.

"**_Hmm..._**" The darker mech looked in the tank, with a deft, swift move he had the gold female, yipping in complete but not pain, as well as the little one. Holding the squirming bundle, he stepped aside with them and slid the two humans into a much smaller cube tank he normally used for placing his aquatic pets in when cleaning the bigger tank. He filled the cub half way, and offered to put the now actively moving third one that Mirage still held in as well.

Mirage walked over, and passed the green female to him so she could go in with the other two.

"**_Just don't keep them in here too long. The faster you get a larger tank filled and heated the better._**" The Decepticon dealer said as he sealed to top, lifting the cube tank and offering to Mirage, "**_The rest of the things you can get and pay for in the shop below._**"

"**_Very well,_**" Mirage said as he accepted the smaller tank. "**_Let us go to the shop and I will pick out the supplies._**"

Mirage was finishing putting the final touches on the tank. It was still heating up to the proper temperature and the water chemistry was still being adjusted by the computer controlling it. However, Mirage was happy with the tank for how quickly it had been set up. In the back of his processor, he was already designing a larger tank for them, one that would be more elaborate and would fit in with the decor better.

The former noble had messaged his lovers with a brief warning of what to expect, but no message could fully prepare them for the reality when they stepped into the room.

"**_What are you up to young mech?_**" Trailbreaker's deep voice rumbled, following that tingling sense against the energy field that always fallowed him. It was a different energy field beyond his personal one that was a constant, background hum of power that was byproduct of the black mech's force field generators. He emerged first into the slender mech's rooms, scanning around for differences than the last orn he was here, stepping aside to let the second mech in as well.

"**_Just finishing setting up a new tank,_**" Mirage replied as he smiled up at the two of them.

Hound stepped up close, claiming a kiss from the blue mech before taking a closer look at the tank. "**_It looks good. Where are the humans?_**"

"**_In the travel case, still,_**" Mirage replied, motioning to the small tank.

There was a soft splash and a squeal that drew attention. In the indicated cube tank the young human sparkling was slashing quite rowdily. Yet it was the expressions of the two adults (both looking rather cramped with only half the cube filled with water and had been vocal about being less than pleased with the trip to their new home, mostly the gold one), mostly the green and black female that had to be the moth that caused a rumbled laugh from Trailbreaker.

"**_It seems a carrier's exasperation with their sparkling is fairly universal after all._**" The black mech grinned, visor flashing with his amusement, His fingers traced the elegant lines of the younger Mirage once Hound had moved to investigate. "**_Can you handle the commitment of such a little organic?_**"

"**_Yes. The adults should handle some of it, especially since they are already closely bonded, and the rest is not excessive,_**" Mirage replied, smiling at them. "**_It was quite obvious that the three of them were close, and I did not want to break that bond._**"

Hound hummed. "**_Everything seems to be set. You have their food too?_**"

"**_That's good of you Mirage,_**" Trailbreaker praised, stroking a long line before looking over his shoulder at the tank itself for a better look. Then he stepped aside. "**_If these were wild caught, that might explain why they're together. Several species of organics pack when their young are involved, do they not?_**" He looked at Hound, and hoped the little things weren't taking from a larger group. If they were, he approved of Mirage's choice to take all three. "**_I'd imagine they would only be able to go so fast with a sparkling pup that had to be even smaller than it is right now... Unless it was born in transit that is._**"

"**_The two of you are transferring onto me,_**" Mirage teased with a smile.

"**_Social species do,_**" Hound confirmed. "**_And from what I heard, humans are a social species._**"

"**_Catchloop admitted that they came together in the same shipment, so they likely are from the same family group,_**" Mirage added. "**_Ah, there. Temperature and chemistry have finished adjusting. They can be transfered into the tank now._**"

"**_Do you need any aid?_**" Trailbreaker asked, looking at the transport cube by Hound, attracted be a squeal from inside and some splashing, "**_That youngling seems upset, and if they are social species, and related, I bet those females will be close to aggressive..._**" He hoped any overprotective aggression wouldn't inadvertently hurt the little organic.

"**_If one or both of you could hold the cube near the tank while I make the transfer,_**" Mirage replied. "**_I would expect them to be compliant when they see the larger tank waiting for them._** **_I was thinking of transferring one of the adults first, and then the young one, so that she does not panic at being separated from the adults,_**" Mirage replied.

"**_And the final adult will likely be eager to join her companions,_**" Hound added with a smile, carrying the travel tank over to the new one, and opening the top fully.

There was a sudden movement and the green mech was splashed right in the face as he peered in. A golden tail waved in the air as the mermaid human struggled to right herself under the weight of her own muscled tail. The green one reached out a webbed hand to poke the twitching tail before pushing it.

Mirage chuckled. "**_Catchloop also mentioned that these adults are a bit feisty._**" Noting that the gold did not have the young one in her arms, he carefully reached in and scooped her up, just as delicate as he had handled the mermaids back in Catchloop's lair.

The aquatic human twisted, soft golden hid sliding over Mirage's palm as she gave a started squeal herself at being picked. Even with the mech being careful having been upside down to start with she was disoriented, clutching at his wrist.

Mirage chuckled softly, careful as he lifted her into the tank and slowly lowered his hand so that she could swim away once she had re-oriented herself.

Ruffled fins flared, flushing with colored as the gold one glared back up at him from under the water's surface.

"**_Have you been thinking of names?_**" Trailbreaker asked, admiring the changing colors, glancing back to the cube Hound hand, noting how the green female was pressed against the side to watch intently what Mirage had done, with the sparkling loosely hanging onto the back of her shoulders. "**_Hound, that might be the best chance at getting the youngling. If you don't mind Mirage, you seem to be distracting her._**"

Hound nodded, using his experience with organics to carefully stay out of sight until the last moment as he gently tried to pick up the youngling from its mother's back.

"**_I have been, but so far nothing has quite seemed to fit. Perhaps in the next couple of orns, something will strike me as appropriate as I observe them,_**" Mirage replied to his larger lover.

The sense of movement and the lack of little hands on her shoulder had the green female turning around. She blink, looked underwater before the youngling's squeaking attracted her attention upwards. Alarmed she lunched up, and almost cleared the to the top of the cube from her standstill.

"**_Now that's impressive,_**" Trailbreaker said, watching the human crumple back down in the cube as she met gravity again, but the youngling was clinging to Hound's fingers holding it (but also hanging onto him but the joints, meaning she could be stuck for a klik), "**_Good thing the big tank has a domed field lid._**"

"**_Quite impressive,_**" Mirage agreed, quickly moving to take the final adult to complete the transfer as quickly as possible.

Hound lowered his hands just into the water, next to the golden adult. He kept his joints frozen in place, so as not to get the young one caught in moving gears and plating. The youngling was squeaking, but not wanting to let go, confused at the whole thing. The golden mermaid had reflexively dived away from the giant metallic hand, guiding back over after spotting the sparkling. She hesitated before having to pretty much pull herself up into Hound's hand. It let him fell the soft hide in his palm as she coax the youngling off, twitching stabilizer and pectoral fins.

"**_I think she's biting you,_**" The back mech leaned down to peer at the green shaded human doing her best to gnaw on blue fingers.

"**_She does appear to be,_**" Mirage replied with amusement, quickly moving her to the tank as well so that she could slip into the water and assist with her creation.

"**_At least they're not too afraid of us,_**" Trailbreaker said as he slid his thick arms around Mirage's slender form, watching over his shoulder. "**_What do they feel like?_**"

Mirage leaned back against Trailbreaker, humming contentedly. "**_Soft and smooth, and very different than metal. They do have their own electro-magnetic fields, though at a much lower level than a mech's._**"

Hound smiled as the youngling was freed from his hand and he pulled away, activating the force shield bubble at the top of the tank and joining his mates in watching them.


	2. Into a new tank

Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Added notes:

"Spoken human dialogue is like this."

"**_Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**"

::**_Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**::

This is the time scale for mechs [inspired by Ultra Rodimus Prine]:

nanoklik = 1/8 second

nano – two seconds

klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds

bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes

groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours

mega cycle – 2.5 hours

joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours

tak – 18 hours

shift – 3 days

orn = 42 joor/13.02 days

decacycle – 2 months

decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years

metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years

vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years

* * *

**Autobot Pet**

Into a new tank

"…I take it this is our new 'owner' then." Jessica commented as she watched the oddly slender blue and white mech with one eye. The other part of her attention was focused on trying to sort out her fins. More than one leading line in her pectorals had bent supports, the cartilage bowing in a few odd angles from the transport, the half-filled cube of water.

It little Amy hadn't been there needing to breath air so much, both Jessica and her sister would have preferred to have no air and just switch to water breathing the whole time in that jolting ride of not long ago. Being completely submerged at least supported your weight, not flopped you against the side of a cube that was already cramped with one person, let alone two and a half people.

"It's a given," Jessica's sister, Angelus, yawned and tried once more to get her toddler to hold still long enough to comb her wet hair. She looked far more tired than the other two, having such a long day even before the stranger came, and the Chirper-mech had seemingly just gave their family to the stranger.

Angelus twitched and shivered her own sets of fins from dorsal to tail tip, knowing they were in all sorts of dis array. But remembering what she and her sister went through earlier, before the Chirper-mech had to suddenly leave and return with a stranger... a green tinted hand rubbed at her still source front.

Thanks to their first 'artificial breeding' as they learned what had been done to them by the other girls in the big tank, it still was stiff to swim fast. Angelus wasn't sure how her sister was keeping it up, and Jessica wasn't even an open water type like her!

Green eyes turned to watch her sister and the reef type human continued to try and be a distraction by grooming her brightly colored fins as they flashed, vivid green and purple rippled through them. What would normally be a very aggressive threat display that kept _everything_ away from someone... apparently wasn't more than a pretty novelty now.

Not unlike how humans used to, and still did keep male betta fish.

Angelus paused a moment in trying to calm down her riled up daughter. She remembered seeing bettas at the aquatic farming station her family worked at, where she had started working with her sister. The bright graceful red fins of the ornate male bettas had reminded her of her mother, and still did. Angelus sank a little as her stomach and swim bladder both contracted, but she still kept her daughter bobbing on the surface as she realized with a sinking heart that _she_ and what was left of her family where now the bettas.

Looking around the new tank they were in, remembering the hunt that scooped them up. How she could only go so fast in the water with a baby in her arms, and that her younger sister refused to leave her side even as the heavy nets closed around them… how they were in a sorting warehouse of some kind, and the way the giant mech stroked the tanks, of being taking by the Chirper-mech for a time in an elaborate tank, then now with this new one.

Shivering, Angelus rubbed her arms with webbed hands, her baby bumping into her shoulder and then attempted to climb on her back. They weren't taken as specimens' to be passively studied… they were pets to these massive machines.

_Pets!_

Why, oh why didn't she take time to listen to the news about what happened beyond the sea side shore of her home village? She should have listened to her father and Doctor Elise, they had both said she needed to know about the world outside the village. Oh they had all known about the mechs that showed up on their world a long time ago, everyone did. But they had always been interested in one natural mutation of human for some reason, and only passively in the rest of the population it seemed. There were stories about the mechs that they had been around for generations, had once wiped out any and all militaries in the world, and weapons that where bigger than a standard defensive rifle or pistol.

In a weird sort of way, it put the human race, all of the cultures into a state of forced peace. Any up risings were stamped down, fast, but now with non-lethal means for some reason.

Other than the knowledge that if you saw a mech, you should never go near it, more so the Mermaids and Runners. A general want to avoid giving the mechs the temptation in the first place. And no one on land wanted to push their luck. But it seemed the classic humans were no longer the only ones being hunted, splicers where in danger too now.

Glancing over at Jessica as her sister started making faces at the mech that was currently peering into the aquarium, Angelus decided to hold off on her revelation until Amy was asleep. No need to stress the child even more, or give her the chance to pick up on any more stress from her mother _and_ aunt.

Swallowing several mouthfuls of the so strangely sweet fresh water they were in, and missing the taste of salt in water more than ever now, Angelus took a deep breath. Her skin was pale and had a faint ashen tone as it started to creep into her fin sails as well. So glade that Amy didn't know how to read advanced body language yet, Angelus looked around, shying away from the slender mech that was their…_Owner._

Shivering again, Angelus wrapped her squirming baby into a hug. Amy needed a nap desperately at this point so she started poking around that top-floating thing, to see if it had any dips to create puddles. If she ever got home again, though highly doubting it now, Angelus would never take any of the simple things for granted. Like the nursery at the station that was catered to all kinds of humans, even mermaids with puddle beds that let the babies and toddlers stay most but so shallow they could flop and turn in their sleep and never dunk their head. Mermaid unless born with visible gills had to be at least a year old before they could duel breath.

"Angelus? What's wrong?" Jessica asked, noticing her sister's new look after finding she wasn't the distraction anymore. With display fins folded down, she guided over, putting a hand on Angelus' shoulder. "Poseidon, you're paler than a cloud, and icy cold."

"I'm worried about Amy," Angelus said, and though it wasn't the whole truth it was still true, "She hasn't eaten in a while, and won't nurse either." She rubbed across her bare chest.

"I miss shirts and dresses too," Jessica muttered, running her hand through Amy's grin tinted blond hair, it always contrasted against eh rest of her colors but with a classic human as a father it wasn't surprising for the blond. Mother and aunt [and grandparents of both sides] didn't care that she wasn't a 'pure' mermaid, the hair and possibility that Amy would only be an air breather where the only indications of that. "Let's see if we can't find a spot where she won't slid into deeper water when asleep."

Angelus nodded, watching her sister pump her tail and started inspecting the two floats in more detail. First the edges then lifting herself up and out to feel and inspect the texture.

"I miss sandstone and wood." Jessica said, looking back as tiny webbed hands latched onto her tail, and she flexed muscles to be sure her well hidden spikes in the fluke stayed hidden and away from Amy as she squealed and bobbed. Angelus pushed up to balance on the edge of the float for her own look around, arms locking and stabilizer fins as well as her two sets of pectorals working hard to keep that position.

"I do too." The mother agreed, feeling even more homesick now as she remembered that they had been lounging on hot, rough sandstone on the day they were caught.

It had been a long weekend off for all humans, a day planed with friend and family doing nothing but relaxing in the sun and barbequing on the beach.

Amy's father had been there, with his parents, two brothers and some other land based human friends. There wasn't many mermaids, only three with fins, the others had legs still to run around in the volley ball game. Angelus, Jessica and Katie had wanted to get a good time of sun bathing in before the rest of their families showed up, sprawling happily on the sun warmed sandstone. After of coarse indulging in the 'rock dance' that consisted of lots of rolling and wiggling around to relieve itches that developed not two seconds before one pulled themselves up onto sandstone.

That resulted in cheers, laughter and clapping from those not the beach after the final synchronized tail flop, as well as playful wolf whistles from two boyfriend and a fiancé.

Angelus had rolled over to blow a kiss to Jack, laughing as she held up the ring on a chain that rested around her neck, "Just remember you're taken when playing!" she had called.

Jack bowed as he held the then than much smaller Amy, she was still small enough to be held out of the water easily, "Oh I happily know I am," He flashed his own ring, on his hand since his weren't webbed.

That day had so much promise to be one to remember for _positive_ memories. Not for what really happened, though none where surely to forget. Three, now four relationships at least had been ripped apart, including the just forming one of father and daughter, three families that Angelus knew about where broken.

Most of the bipedal humans had migrated a little farther along the beast from those sun basking, looking into tide pools and searching for just the right spot for fireworks that night after dinner to send off Haven Day as was the common tradition. Then, from one peaceful moment to the nest, it all changed.

Two screams had shattered the sleepy hour, one from the group in the tide pools, the other from Katie. The coppery woman was thrashing her tail, fins painfully pinched and arms scrapping at the metal bands that holstered her up into the air. Her blue eyes had been impossibly wide as alarm stripes of dark brown-ish black flushed through her skin, looking back at the red optics above her as the mech's other hand lashed out, just missing Angelus as she flipped almost over her head in startled panic. She was pretty sure she gave herself whip-lash the clawed digits as big as small trees grabbed up young Tom, the black skinned Runner-Human who'd flopped down to enjoy the sun with his aunts.

"Aunty!" Tom screamed, scrabbling at the air and kicking while the mech laughed, almost uncaring as he pushed both of his captives in a container near him. How he had approached so quietly and without alerting anyone by movement let alone shadow was imposable to tell in the panic of the moment. There were two other massive mechs, and only after reflecting back on it, it would seem like they had been enjoying the game of cat and mouse with the trapped humans, taking time in picking out who and what they wanted.

Angelus tried to lunge at the mech, but with the sacrifice of legs in her type of mermaid, there was nothing she could do as Jessica pulled her back.

"Get to sea!" Jessica was yelling, screaming at the others on the beach as their friend was not being put into a metallic cage as well. The sisters looking back helpless as they struggled to pull themselves to the tide line, but it was hard enough for them to get around on land normally… rushing with the tide out?

The mech had seemed to be grinning as he stalked after the mermaids.

Remembering _that_ had Angelus shriving again, sinking down into the warmer water up to her nose. She blew a long stream of bubbles through lips and gills, the sweet fresh water taste flooding her mouth again. She pulled her tail up, bending almost like a land type human would ball up against their knees.

Amy tugging on a display fin, and some of mom's hair as well as the feeling of Jesica's hand on her shoulder had the green mermaid looking up.

Golden eyes soft, Jessica slid back into the water too, gathering up Amy, "Take a good dunk to the bottem of this tank to see what's down there, and deep breaths of water, you look like you need it. Maybe there's something for us to eat too? You still need to produce milk after all."

"Yeah… okay, thanks Jessica," Angelus did her best to shake the sudden depression off, scrubbing her face before exhaling as deeply as she could. Sinking down she filled her lungs with water and pushed out the last few bubbles of air to switch to her gills.

The water pressure did feel good, this take was a little bigger, deeper than the last one. And the bottom seemed to be a thick layer of fine sand with patches of pebbles. Angelus' colors remained dulled though, even her bioluminescents was a pale shimmer compared to normal as she pass through a shadow…

A very oddly shaped shadow. She blinked her inner lids and looked up to the side of the tank, and then seized up in a flash of fear, a ripple of panic lines flashing through her tail at the large face on the other side of the clear… 'glass.' She had not been expecting that. At least not so soon.

The face pulled back some at her reaction, but a hand came up to show her that there was a package of food in his palm, before it clearly moved up towards the surface where the mech could reach in.

The woman stared at the mech, tensed and still looking rather ruffled. Angelus glanced up and over at where Jessica was in the farthest back corner, firmly holding the fussy baby, "Stay there okay?"

"Be careful!"

"I don't think I can if he wants to pick me up..." Angelus muttered as she slowly rose, flexing her swim bladder rather than just using her tail. The sudden stripes faded, though lingered, she new the colors were linked to emotions. Amy was so tired and upset she was vivid. It would take a long time to settle her down but maybe the food will help...

The hand moved to rest on top of the surface, where she could easily grab the offered food.

She regarded the hand from a few feet away, glanced through the non-glass at the blue mech. Her new 'owner,' and couldn't help a twitching in her dorsal fins at that thought as she looked back up. Edging closer she reached out to poke the blue metal, feeling the tingle of energy that had minor fins fluttering.

The hand remained still, waiting for her to grab the food.

A slow flick of the tail had her braking the surface, water trickling out of her gills. Angelus grasped the edge of the mech's palm, pulling herself up on his hand to reach in to get the odd food cubes.

The mech's hand remained still as she did so, wanting her to take the food. Once she had the cubes and had slid into the water, instead of lifting away, the hand skimmed along the surface of the water, to the side of the tank.

"Is it coming over here?" Jessica demanded as her sister hurried over with the food cubes. The rubbery surface of them waterproofing the foamy inside until they were broken up. "We're going to have to sleep up on the these... rockfish-floaty things I think."

Angelus set the cubes on the edge of the mentioned floaty thing, pushing them. The human ducked her head to watch the fingers in the tank before pulling herself up and flipping onto the smooth 'rock' and got most of the water out of her lungs, "Yeah, here push her up," She flipped her tail to curve, taking Amy so Jessica could scramble up as well so they could make a rough ring to keep the baby from rolling or flopping into the water.

Once they had found the floating beds, the hand pulled back, the field above the tank re-engaging.

"Wish there was a puddle in the middle of this," Jessica muttered, pushing her webbed hands on the 'rock' but it didn't give for her, adult mermaids could sleep on land, but the way most had their fins and the weight of solid muscled tail it was just better in the water. For her niece though she'd stay up on this rock for the months it took for Amy to learn how to use her gills.

She looked up, pulling back the inner water lid to get a good look at the field. She looked back down and edged her tail to keep Amy from rolling in the water, nudging her back to her mother.

The mech must have guessed at their unhappiness, for he reached over first to the other rock, and then to theirs, pressing on the center and forming a shallow dip, then scooping water into each spot.

"**_I think you startled them,_**" Trailbreaker commented, listening to the squeaks and chirps of the organics from where he was watching his lover, the black mech looking much more relaxed reclined back into the lovely, and large, couch Mirage had. The fact that Hound was half sitting half sprawled on him didn't bother Trailbreaker at all.

In fact both were planning on pulling the noble into their pile. Though they knew better and to wait for him to finish fussing with his new pets.

"**_Possibly, but they were trying to keep the youngling secure on top of the basking rock,_**" Mirage replied, finally satisfied enough to move to join his lovers. Hound hummed in approval, stealing a kiss as the blue mech was pulled in.

Trapped under the combined weight of the other two, but again not minding it. The black mech hummed deep enough that the vibrations passed into Mirage's back as he was pulled on top of Trailbreaker, the warrior shifting his legs to get first Mirage cuddled between them than Hound back on with a tug. His energy field humming with a charge as he watched the humans for a moment as they too resettled.

"**_Mmm, what do you two think of a larger tank?_**" Mirage asked, idly stroking black plating. "**_A focal point for the room, taking up an entire wall._**"

"**_We'd have to modify the ship's wall, and re-secure the room just in case of an air breach for here at least._**" Trailbreaker considered, glancing at Hound, then scanned around their apartment like shuttle. It was, for now, just perfect for the three in the settling peace after the worst of the war. "**_What wall? The inside one away from the view port?_**"

"**_The inside one would be easier,_**" Mirage replied. "**_It will not be an easy or cheap thing, however I feel it would greatly add to both the beauty of the room, and their comfort._**"

"**_And an excuse to maybe get another pretty organic?_**" Hound asked with a smile as he watched the tank but without the humans swimming and still on the basking rock he turned his attention to the blue armor seams under him. "**_What does their care file say about their social aspects?_**"

"**_They are very social, often staying in family groups,_**" Mirage replied, purring at the touch. He pinged his lovers with the files on humans in general, and these specific three.

"**_...mmm, shame their wild caught,_**" Hound hummed, a little sad, but it turned into a purr as he pressed against Mirage. "**_Although I guess all new pet breeds have to come from the wild. Seems like you might have to spend time with each, more so that pup._**"

Mirage's fingers rubbed along black plating, one hand moving to green. "**_They are starting to be bred in captivity. Catchloop had one female due to have her pups any orn now._**"

Trailbreaker tilted his head, "**_They only live a vorn? That's not bad... huh._**" He paused re-exploring the slender mech's sides as he frowned while sorting the file, "**_That's odd._**"

"**_Hmmm. Looks like they have already started looking into reproductive and life-extending options for them,_**" Hound said, uneasy.

The black mech nudged Mirage, "**_I think I might know why yours are stressed. Look at the vet record, they've been artificially bred almost as soon as being logged into captivity, and that was only three or four orns ago. Your humans are truly wild luv, and might have another pup or two._**"

"**_There is no guaranteeing that Catchloop's efforts took, and if they did then we'll deal with that and help them as much as we can. As for their wildness..._**" Mirage smiled up at Hound. "**_I have one of the best xenobiologists right here._**"

"**_You are a flatterer, Mirage,_**" Hound replied, stealing a kiss.

"**_So expert xenobiologist,_**" The big mech grinned, "**_What do you think we should do to help tame down Mirage's mermaids? A handling schedule or...?_**" The mech paused and looked over at the tank, turning up his adios a bit. Switching from focusing on their conversation, to listen as a soft, sweet little organic voice rose and fell.

The red optic band flashed in surprise, ::**_They sing?_**:: He commed to his lovers with a glyph to them to switch as well if they hadn't heard the little humans yet.

They immediately did so, listening closely to the organic voices.

::**_Catchloop had not mentioned that..._**:: Mirage murmured.

::**_I think its cute,_**:: The big mech hummed, but so soft it was more felt in the blue mech's shell than really heard as he tried to match the tone without interrupting.

Mirage melted back against him at the sound and feeling, rather content with the orn and their new pets. ::**_Mmm, it is a very pleasant surprise._**::

::**_I wonder if you can encourage that,_**:: Trailbreaker mused, looking at Hound with a raised optic ridge, already guessing an idea Mirage would have later, knowing him well enough, ::**_Would be nice if we have guests over. Though I don't think that's for us right now. You can still hear the human pup kreeling._**:: He hummed in sympathy for the tiny thing, settling on the term 'pup' as that was what the care file had the young humans listed as being called.

::**_We could train many different behaviors, including singing. And yes, all the changes in such a small time period has likely been very upsetting to the pup,_**:: Hound agreed.

"**_Hmm..._**" ::**_What do you think Mirage?_**:: Trailbreaker asked, eyeing the slender lines of the neck cables and debating petting or nibbling on them. He did hope that he would have a chance sometime soon to hold one of the new pets. Maybe with his bulk they wouldn't be able to tell and be calmer.

::**_I think training would be wonderful for us, and beneficial for them,_**:: Mirage replied. ::**_I am thinking of giving them an orn or two to settle in first, before making any demands of them._**::

::**_Sounds like a plan._**:: Trailbreaker agreed, and then dipped his head to softly scrap his denta on the noble's neck cables. He was content to leave their pets in favor for other activities.

Mirage purred, tilting his helm to give Trailbreaker more room. ::**_Let us move to the berth room. Their lights are currently set to timers, so it will not be an issue._**::


	3. Training starts

Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Added notes:

"Spoken human dialogue is like this."

"**_Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**"

::**_Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**::

This is the time scale for mechs [inspired by Ultra Rodimus Prine]:

nanoklik = 1/8 second

nano – two seconds

klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds

bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes

groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours

mega cycle – 2.5 hours

joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours

tak – 18 hours

shift – 3 days

orn = 42 joor/13.02 days

decacycle – 2 months

decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years

metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years

vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years

* * *

**Autobot Pet**

Training starts

Mirage smiled as he walked into the room and saw his new tank with its inhabitants. They had been settling in nicely over the past couple of orns, feeding well and no health issues.

The green shaded human seemed to have improved from the moving trauma, and once to twice the mech had caught her feeding her pup. Most of the time she did so in the shelter of the plants or the back corner hiding spot. Hound thought it normal for the organic to hide a vulnerable klik like that since they were wild caught, not understanding they were safe from predators in their tank yet.

The lights had yet to turn on so the mech could easily see where his pets were in the tank with the bioluminescence. There was the gold one fast in recharge in the mock plants beside the main basking rock, the pup was curled up in her little dip with a few heat rocks that had been put there by the adults to keep her warm without the heat lamp on. The third, the mother was swimming slowly along the front of the tank, stretching and glittering with green stripes.

Mirage just watched them a moment, entranced. They truly were a sight to behold, and he idly wondered what purpose they could have developed the lights for.

After a few long kliks, he moved closer to the tank and reached in. He gave the pup a barely-there stroke, before reaching further to gently catch the mother and pull her out.

She gave a gargled yelp, but with the pup deeply asleep, and the gold one still under water, the sound didn't disturb the sleepers. Little webbed hands grasped at the mech's fingers, his hand soaking a little more as she cleared her intakes of water to inhale air. Bright green eyes reflected the little light in the room, searching for and locking onto the blue optics above. After a half klik the organic gave something like her equivalent of a sigh and almost relaxed again.

Mirage moved her closer, cuddling her against his chestplates. He was very delicate, not wanting to accidentally injure her. His mermaid gave an adorable little _eep_ sound as the mech did this, the ornate fluke twitching in the air before flopping softly against his chestplate.

Mirage smiled at her state, one finger starting to gently rub along her back. "**_What should I call you, pretty one?_**" Mirage asked quietly as he stroked her. "**_You are certainly a devoted mother._**"

The mermaid was giving his right wrist, the one that was primarily holding her, all sorts of distrustful looks. She made another chirping sound as he started petting her, turning to try and look back at the blue digit. Than as Mirage's fingertip brushed over one spot, right where the semitransparent dorsal met her back, all sets of fins that had been constantly twitching or moving is some form stilled as he did that.

"**_Is that a good spot?_**" Mirage asked her, his finger returning to stroke gently over that spot. "**_You don't have to worry. I won't drop you._**"

The human twitched and tried to rouse herself, but after a few more stokes the organic was laying limp in the Autobot's hands. The bioluminescence shimmered along her body, and a few speckles of red were just visible amongst the green.

Mirage chuckled and continued to stroke her there. "**_You are very beautiful when relaxed._**" He glanced up at the tank, to check to see if the other two were still asleep, or if they had noticed the absence of the third.

They hadn't. If anything, the golden female had sunk a little farther, making a nest of sorts to cradle her in her sleep. The ornate tail waved lazily in the water flow, angled so even when the lights turned on the basking rock would shade her.

It was spark-warming to see them settling in and resting so well in the tank. However, if things went well, they wouldn't be in this tank for too long. He was drawing up plans for a larger aquarium, with some valuable input from Hound. Hound was the expert in setting up and meeting any environmental requirements, while Mirage was much better at handling the aesthetics. There would also be plenty of spaces for the young one to play and explore in, and Mirage knew Hound was looking into toys for all three.

There was a soft vibration against the mech's fingertip. The mermaid had gone limp, almost strutless in his petting attentions, her head and neck were resting on him and she had started to humm softly as he continued to stroke her.

"**_So you're a bit of a singer, too,_**" Mirage said quietly. "**_That has possibilities for a name._**" They stayed like that for a good couple of breems, the feeling in the room one of calm relaxation. The humming soon trailed off within another breem, the human still except for the slight movement of her chest brushing against the blue fingers in a steady rhythm of and apparent recharge like state. Mirage smiled to see her asleep in his arms, his finger slowing, though he didn't stop stroking her back. ::**_I am holding the mother, and she is sleeping in my hand,_**:: he sent to his mates.

::**_Oh,_**:: Trailbreaker's voice hummed through the comm, as calm and stead as always, ::**_How did you manage that?_**::

::**_I walked in, lifted her out of the water, and started petting her back. There was one spot on her back that she seems to really enjoy having stroked._**:: Mirage replied, his voice nearly as content as he would be after an evening with his mates.

::**_Sounds like she is accepting you as her caregiver,_**:: Hound added.

::**_Or you found a spot like...this one here on Hound that makes him start purring?_**:: The black mech's voice spoke and there was a sound that hinted that he was scratching at the dense sensor pool on Hound that not many knew about.

Mirage chuckled at the low moan that came from Hound. ::**_I am sure she would have been a bit less relaxed if I had found a spot like that one. Though I do so enjoy seeing Hound's faceplates when it is stroked..._**::

::**_...with her like she is, maybe you can finally handle the pup?_**:: Trailbreaker offered the idea, remembering Hound mentioning to start the human pup early as possible to being handled. He paused scratching to poke the green mech back into the conversation.

::**_The pup is asleep. I didn't necessarily wish to wake her,_**:: Mirage replied.

::**_Go ahead and pick the pup up, and place her with her mother,_**:: Hound said slowly, voice fuzzy as he came back around to reality.

::**_Would that lower stress?_**:: the black mech looked down at the other Autobot stretched out beside him.

::**_Being near one another would certainly be comforting for both mother and pup,_**:: Hound replied, stretching and giving Trailbreaker a soft kiss.

Mirage reached in and carefully lifted the pup, moving slowly in hopes of not disturbing her sleep. He brought her close and eased her down next to her mother. ::**_Alright, they're together._**::

The human pup gave a very (strangely) sparkling like burble sound, tiny hands clutching one of the small maroon heat stones. Mirage wasn't able to keep her asleep as blue eyes blink sleepily up at him, hiccupping before yawning. Delicate little denta growing in through pink gums were visible. She blinked again and looked around, waving her tail in the air before rolling happily onto her mother, heat stone thumping against her.

The adult gave what could only be a snort, barely stirring, so deep in a trance she's been put into. So the pup, now wide awake, looked around for something other than mom's limp fins to entertain herself with as she wasn't hungry. The pup rolled and thumped her heat stone on the blue metal, then squealed happily at the sound it made, doing it again.

Mirage chucked at the pup, his finger tapping at the heat stone in her hand. "**_And what are you doing, little one?"_** ::**_Seems that the pup woke up from being moved, and now wishes to play,_**:: Mirage told his mates.

::**_It's good that she's not afraid, then,_**:: Hound replied.

::**_Will it wake the mother?_**:: There was the sound of movement, Trailbreaker lifting to see over Hound and through the open berthroom door way.

Gleefully, the little human pup made another bonk-bang sound. This time there was twitch in two stabilizer fins, attracting the organic femling's attention for a second. Mirage could probably gently put the mother back in the tank if he wanted to, and as long as the lights stayed off she wasn't likely to wake up soon.

::**_Quite likely. I am going to place the mother back in the tank,_**:: Mirage replied. Suiting words to action, he moved the pup to his free hand, and gently set the mother on one of the basking rocks since he wasn't sure she would automatically switch breathing styles if placed directly in the water. That accomplished, he turned his attention back to the pup, stroking her sides with a light tickling touch.

She was apparently just far enough away not to bother her mother, even when giving a happy trilling sound. The green tail flipped, the thin blue pectoral fins and fluke almost blending in perfectly on the mech's hand while the pup dropped her rock to grasp at the air and the finger tip that had just come so close.

Mirage chuckled, his finger coming near for the pup to grab. "**_You are fearless, little one,_**" he told her as he allowed her to lead him into a game.

The mermaid infant wiggled, still damp but slid into a spot that mad her pause. Right between two fingers and in a curve so she was now sitting up. The pup looked around, her fluke twitching a feathering touch on the top of Mirage's palm. She gave that sparkling like sound again, almost as it asking a question of how she got like that, but seemed to enjoy sitting up.

"**_Are you used to laying down, little one?_**" Mirage asked her, a finger stroking along her tail. He shifted so that she could better see the room they were in. "**_Do you see anything interesting?_**"

The little blue eyes looked around, the pup batting at his finger tip again. She peered at her tank, then to one side, and turned to flop on her front in order to happily roll into the middle of the mech's palm. Wiggling, the human then spotted one of Mirage's crystal displays and squeaked.

Mirage smiled at her antics. "**_Do you wish to take a closer look at the crystals?_**" he asked her as he moved towards them. One quick ping later and they lit up with a soft glow and a hum. Mirage's finger rubbed along the pup's back, both to try to keep her from jumping from his hand, and to see if she would relax like her mother did.

The squirming turned to happy wiggling, but apparently the spot wasn't as effective or his little human just had too much curiosity about this bigger world outside the surface waters of her tank that she knew. She was unable to dive more than a few of Mirage's finger spends yet (though seemed to be trying hard to in the last half orn) in the tank. Right now the pup was waving at the glowing lights in the crystals, completely fascinated.

"**_Do you like pretty lights, little one? We will have to see about such a toy for you to play with,_**" Mirage said as he held and stroked her. He pinged back a toy idea to Hound, to see if it would work and be safe.

"**_I think she wants to touch it,_**" Trailbreaker's deep voice rumbled out softly, though Mirage as one of *Jazz's* former spy-masters would have known the bigger warrior was coming as soon as he start rolling out of their berth.

"**_It's safe for her,_**" Hound said, only a step behind the black mech.

Mirage smiled at him, then gently moved the pup closer, enough to touch the crystal. The small hands reached out and pressed against the glowing crystal 'leaf', the pup's eyes very wide and visible in the reflection. It let the mechs see the hand, the webbing seeming clear right now, not as pronounced as the two adults so if it didn't grow past the first knuckle joints, the delicate digits would be more like theirs. Focusing closely allowed him to see that the light from the crystal revealed the support bones inside her hand.

"**_Fascinating,_**" Hound murmured, studying her.

"**_She is a curious pup,_**" Mirage commented quietly, gently stroking her back once more. "**_I think she would enjoy some toys that lit up and flashed._**"

"**_Maybe a few softer ones too,_**" Trailbreaker pointed back to the tiny human. Who was trying to see if the crystal flower's leaf was chewable, what it tasted like, and then trying the same thing on the edge of Mirage's palm, making soft sounds as her eyes stayed transfixed on the glowing lights, "**_The file said the young humans 'teeth,' growing their own denta, and some breeds go through a few sets._**"

"**_Yes, soft enough that she can safely have it in her mouth, but still able to provide her enough resistance,_**" Hound agreed.

"**_Perhaps see if some of the submersible crystals would be safe to go into the tank as well?_**" Mirage suggested. "**_For her to swim around and watch._**"

"**_It shouldn't be too hard to make something that stays at a set depth, I've seen the adults trying to get her to dive._**" Trailbreaker offered the idea, and then grinned, nudge Hound forwards. The motion was rewarded with a happy squeal, the pup having spotted the green, yet the bigger mech seemed to blend in too well for her to spot.

Mirage chuckled. "**_She is quite fearless when it comes to mechs._**"

"**_Hi there,_**" Hound said to her, one finger reaching out to stroke the pup's torso. "**_Aren't you a friendly pup?_**"

A chittering burble came from the human as she wiggled and rolled over to grasp at the green mech's finger now, tried to chew on him then and then chirped.

"**_Almost sounds like a sparkling._**" Trailbreaker noted, and then chuckled, "**_Even with that tail she's trying hard to get into your hands now Hound._**"

"**_From what I was able to gather from their file, she practically is the equivalent of a sparkling,_**" Hound replied softly, carefully taking the pup from Mirage. He held her just as carefully in one hand, playing with her with the fingers of his other hand.

"**_Yet another reason why she shouldn't have been kept apart from her mother,_**" Mirage said quietly.

"**_With that coloring, I think she's lucky you took her,_**" Black fingers slid down Mirage's back, "**_With how cute this pup is, and assuming the others are the same, it's possible that she could be sold at this age, even though the file says to leave them with the mothers until their about metacycle old._**"

"**_I have no doubt that Catchloop want to keep her to sell on her own,_**" Mirage said quietly. "**_He considered her of a much higher monetary value than the adults, and was not happy to lose her._**" The blue mech leaned into his lover's touch, watching Hound continue to play with and stroke the pup.

The aquatic human chittered, then gave a trill that she had done before. The sound much lighter than what the adults had done, and came when they seemed happiest, it might be their way of laughing. It sure seemed like with the pup as she wiggled and grasped at Hound's fingers. She wasn't even damp anymore, but being completely dry didn't seem to cause any stress in the least and the human's hide seemed softer somehow.

"**_Perhaps she is hungry?_**" Mirage suggested. "**_There should be little harm in allowing her a piece of food._**"

"**_Yeah, that seems alright,_**" Hound agreed, and accepted one of the food cubes from Mirage. He carefully presented it to the pup, to see if she would recognize it and take it.

It was taken, the pup blinked at it a few times before chirping... and then tossed it towards Hound's fingers. She wiggled about as it bounced off the curved digits, pleased with the action.

"**_So you would rather play than eat, little one?_**" Hound asked rhetorically, picking up the cube and offering it again.

She grasped it between both hands, waving the cub around. She rolled from her side onto her back two wave it again, the little blue fluke waving like a fan. The cartilage supports spread and showed the mechs that she was going to have a two- or even three-tone fins. The pup finally tried to chew on the cube, and the perfect, miniature 'What the slag...?' look on the soft features had Trailbreaker making a strangled static-y sound as he shut off his vocalizer, his whole frame vibrated and armor rattled with the mech's suppressed laughter.

::**_She looks like Prowl after Sideswipe or Jazz outdid themselves!_**:: He roared his amusement over internal comms instead.

Mirage chuckled softly at the face she made. "**_Not used to solid food yet, little one?_**" he asked, watching her. "**_You will be as beautiful as your mother, though._**"

Hound also suppressed his chuckles, not wanting the vibrations to disturb her. "**_Yeah, she's probably been pretty reliant on her mother for food._**"

Giving the mechs and odd look, the pup rolled over and then paused. Still clutching the food cube in one hand, she flattened herself out on her front on Hound's hand with the side of her head against the metal.

"**_What is it, little one?_**" Mirage asked, reaching out and gently stroking her back. Hound looked down at her closely, wondering what had caught her attention.

She looked up at Mirage's voice, and the pup did look around for than right at him. She tilted her head and chirped back at him, then rested her head down again, but she wasn't tired. After wiggling and turning in a circle she flattened out again, and a soft whine came from her.

"**_I think she's looking for something,_**" Trailbreaker said, keeping his voice lower as he had walked over to watch the sleeping humans to calm back down. He looked back from petting the green mother lightly, finding that spot that Mirage had, "**_Where you doing some sort of vibration before and not now? The humans are very tactile oriented according to the file._**"

"**_Only thing I can think of is my trying not to laugh,_**" Hound replied

"**_Perhaps she noticed your efforts,_**" Mirage replied with a smile.

"**_Oh,_**" Hound said sheepishly, loosening up some.

The little tail fluke flopped against Hound's palm, having just heard or felt something and trilled.

"**_So what are we going to name them,_**" The black mech asked, looking like he wanted to pick up the soft little organic pet. **_"If that little one keeps up these good reactions, I think she'd be a good lap pet, being wet doesn't seem to be a requirement for their health... what do you think would be a good tactic for getting the females use to the idea of us holding the pup without them Hound?_**"

"**_As they get more comfortable with us in general, they should be fine with us holding the pup,_**" Hound replied. "**_Also, as she gets older, they won't be as concerned about every little thing._**"

"**_I was thinking Prima's Singer for the mother, and Fearless for the pup. Still trying to decide on one for the other adult,_**" Mirage said.

Trailbreaker crouched down, looking into the tank to get a good long look at the golden mermaid, "**_She is the feistiest of the lot, always displaying her fins and bright colors... and I think she has the largest barb on the end of the tail... dagger, of something like it? She's quick like a blade sometimes._**"

"**_Mmm, perhaps Crystal Dagger, then?_**" Mirage suggested, moving over the tank to take a better look at the golden adult.

Hound smiled at the pup-Fearless, and stroked her. "**_What do you think of the name Fearless, little one?_**"

The newly named Fearless chittered as she wiggled happily in his hand, having worked herself against the curve of his fingers and was almost close to sitting up again. Her food cube was clasped in both hands and exitedly waved up and down before she lost her grip on it, and the abused cube fell with a plop almost in Hound's joint where digit met palm. Unable to move out of her niche she gave a soft kreel for the cube that was more of a chew toy.

"**_You should keep a better hold on that,_**" Hound scolded affectionately, a pair of tweezers coming out of one finger to pull out the food cube, and returned it to the pup.

Fearless grasped at the air first for the cube, then dropped it on her lap, not noticing that in the abused state the tougher outer coating was broken in a spot, and tiny little hands attempted to grab Hound's extensions, or the finger beyond.

"**_What? You'd rather have my finger?_**" Hound asked with a smile, carefully retracting the tweezers before offering his finger to the pup.

Mirage smiled at the two of them, and then glanced in to check on Prima's Singer and Crystal Dagger.

Fearless snuggled against the green finger, using it to help pull herself a little more upright. The former adult was shifted, stretching out arms and arching her tail before going limp, as if trying to get that blissful feeling back. While in the water their golden pet was just happily limp in her plant nest, the ornate tail swaying a little more to hint that she was in that half-awake, half-recharging state.

Hound smiled, his full attention on the pup.

Mirage reached in to the tank, and began to stroke Prima's Singer on her back, focusing on the one spot that had relaxed her before. He began to hum lowly, a soothing sound that they would feel more than hear.

"**_She really does like that,_**" Trailbreaker chuckled, using Mirage as cover to reach out and run a finger down the tail, "**_If it works for both females, maybe we can use this to get them to associate mechs with that evident peace, not just food._**" He glanced over at Hound and his little charge at the moment who was trying to offer him the food cube.

"**_Any sort of positive reinforcement would work,_**" Hound said quietly to them, though he continued to play with the pup.

"**_She is very deeply at peace,_**" Mirage agreed. "**_It is spark-warming to see, especially in a wild-caught adult. The pup should be much more accepting of us, due to its age._**"

"**_I wonder if it's linking your colors,_**" the black mech tilted his head, pulling his hand back so not to panic the human if she woke up with two mechs. "**_Both Mirage and you Hound might have similar colorations of any former pack...or school._**"

"**_It's possible,_**" Hound said. "**_It's also possible that our size and construction cancels out any positive influence from our colors. Our sample size is too small to know for sure._**"

Mirage didn't let Trailbreaker move far, leaning against him while still stroking Prima's Singer. "**_Mmm, this is a good reason to have pets._**"

"**_Something to croon over with a mate,_**" Trailbreaker chuckled, wrapping ant arm around Mirage as his generators hummed ever so softly, the lowest of his settings that made a sparkling of energy over blue armor.

Mirage purred at the feeling, his hand dropping away from Prima's Singer in order to cuddle more firmly back against Trailbreaker.

"**_I think you're about to send Mirage into a similar state as the adults there, TB,_**" Hound said affectionately as he looked up at his lovers. He came closer, having switched to stroking Fearless as she sat in his hand.

"**_Maybe in the next orns we can have Mirage like that, and able to cuddle once of his pretty pets at the same time._**" The black mech grinned, watching as Hound's partial handful was happily involved in a one-sided game with the petting finger.

"**_I can imagine other things that I'd like to do with Mirage in that state, that would be better without his pets there,_**" Hound suggested with a flickering wink of his optic, lightly tickling the pup with his finger.

"**_Or after a cuddle, but I agree._**" a black hand worked in under blue armor to help channel Trailbreaker's generated energy into the former spy-master.

It caused the blue mech to melt even further against him with a low groan of pleasure. "**_Feel so good, Trailbreaker,_**" he managed to mumble.

"**_And so do you,_**" The warrior gave a growling purr, "**_Hound had you almost all to himself last night..._**" His other hand fallowed up to cup and pull Mirage's helm back in order to first scrap his denta over tempting neck cables, than with a little angling stole a deeper kiss from the smaller mech. His engine was purring happily in a deeper tone.

Mirage returned the kiss enthusiastically, his arms moving up to wrap behind TB's helm and hold him close. His engine also purred in response, his frame pliant under his mate's hands.

Hound chuckled lowly as he watched them, finger stroking Fearless' hair and fins. "**_You two look delicious together,_**" he commented idly.

"**_I have every intention of making Mirage- and you- be strut-less before long,_**" The big mech laughed lowly when he pulled back for a moment, not minding being the blue mech's support.

After a few kliks the black mech hummed and nudged Mirage into looking at the Tank. "**_It seems we're being watched. Crystal Dagger is awake in that little nest of hers._**"

"**_Mmm?_**" Mirage asked, needing a couple kliks to gather himself mentally. When he was able to process what Trailbreaker said, he glanced towards the tank to check on Crystal Dagger himself.

Hound stepped in closer, still gently stroking Fearless, ready to return her if the adult made a fuss about her being out of the water.

The organic's optics were a copper like color to the mechs, Trailbreaker shifting slowly to get a better look at her. He smiled and waved a finger, and then purred as the human seemed to respond to him. The mech wasn't the only one to keep his optics on her as the golden female seemed to see who Hound was holding. But there was no panic attack as expected, the human just stilled and watched as if trying to figure out how Fearless was so far out, or if Hound was a threat or not.

Mirage reached in, offering his hand to see if she would allow herself to be lifted out and held.

The mermaid turned slowly, half falling half guiding out of her nest, eyeing the blue hand and circling it before looking over at Hound again, but she was staying still in the water. Mirage could easily wrap his fingers around her. Mirage wiggled his fingers before stilling, wanting to coax rather than grab. His pet slowly came closer, one smaller hand resting on the end of one of his fingers.

"**_Tell me you got an image of that Hound,_**" Trailbreaker cooed, falling in love with in inadvertent cuteness to him.

"**_That's it, Crystal Dagger,_**" Mirage said encouragingly, keeping his hand still. He didn't want to startle the shyest of his new pets.

"**_Taking an internal image capture,_**" Hound reassured his larger mate.

The human's fins flared, then smoothed. After another klik smooth hide brushed against Mirage's fingers, as if giving him the okay to pick her up. Mirage slowly, carefully closed his fingers around her, and lifted her from the water to cradle her against his chestplate.

"**_I wonder if they would mind a towel,_**" Trailbreaker mused, slowly, very slowly drawing Mirage back in against his chest to reach around to touch the soft organic. "**_Or one of the polishing cloths might be better._**"

"**_The only way to know would be to attempt it,_**" Mirage replied as he observed the organic on his hand. "**_How are you doing, Crystal Dagger?_**" he cooed to the organic, looking for signs of distress

Hound approached the other two, shifting so that Fearless and Crystal Dagger could see each other. His finger continued to stroke the pup as he cradled her close.

The adult mermaid eyed Hound with all sorts of interesting looks before that raised dorsal started to lower, then lay smooth against her back. She chirp-whistled it seemed to the pup, and Fearless dissolved into her giggly like trills of enjoyment. That puzzled and reassured Crystal Dagger though, as she chirped next at Mirage.

"**_Do you feel better with how happy the pup is?_**" Mirage asked her, bringing one finger up to stroke along her back.

Trailbreaker chuckled, "**_I think she is, there's none of that aggressive purple color to be seen, or those stress strips Hound mentioned._**"

"**_Very true,_**" Mirage murmured, seeking to see if Crystal Dagger had that spot on her back that would relax her as it did her companion.

"**_I believe the little one is starting to lose some of her energy,_**" Hound said, chuckling softly.

"**_Fearless is just a pup,_**" The black mech reminded, looking over to see the human bitlet yawn, "**_Maybe set her with the mother before Prima's Singer wakes, and let Crystal Dagger watch, and then see if she'll let you carry her around for a bit. She might be like a turbo fox, full of brisling and nips until picked up. She seems relaxed now._**"

Hound smiled, and then carefully shifted and settled the pup on the basking rock next to her mother.

Mirage shifted so that Crystal Dagger could see the pup being returned safely, and stroked her back again. "**_See, little one? The pup was set back with your companion for rest, perfectly safe._**"

The long tail twitched in the air, the mermaid watching carefully but when Mirage started to rub her back again she seem to start to purr-hum and relaxed.

"**_Seems to be working...should we do the rest Hound?_**" Trailbreaker looked over at the green mech hopefully, knowing that it would make Mirage happy. Hound nodded, stepping away from the tank.

Mirage took a step back as well, though he was carefully monitoring Crystal Dagger's stress level. He didn't want this to end up an unpleasant experience for her. The organic pet twitched, looked around, and then seemed interested in this vantage point. Living a life in water or just on the surface it must have been very different. Mirage smiled, encouraged by her interest. He moved around the room, pausing at anything that seemed to catch her interest. Once she had a tour of the room and seemed content with being held, Mirage carefully placed her back in the tank.

* * *

Reviews!

To Autobot Phoenix: Thank you! We're glad you like it so far

To Autobot Slipstream: Another person with Autobot in the name XD we're vary happy you like this too!


	4. Rescue

Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Added notes:

"Spoken human dialogue is like this."

"**_Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**"

::**_Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**::

This is the time scale for mechs [inspired by Ultra Rodimus Prine]:

nanoklik = 1/8 second

nano – two seconds

klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds

bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes

groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours

mega cycle – 2.5 hours

joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours

tak – 18 hours

shift – 3 days

orn = 42 joor/13.02 days

decacycle – 2 months

decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years

metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years

vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years

* * *

**Autobot Pet**

Rescue

Bluestreak pinged the door to Prowl's private residence. He knew he was always welcome over, and that Prowl enjoyed seeing him. His wings quivered, distressed by what he had seen that had driven him to come visit his mentor and brother.

There was a pause and then a return comm, ::**_The door's open now Bluestreak._**:: Prowl's calm voice spoke through the line.

::**_Thank you, Prowl!_**:: Bluestreak said as he opened the door and entered. It wasn't hard to find Prowl, and when he did Bluestreak threw his arms around him. "**_Thank you for seeing me!_**"

Blue optics flickered, startled at first but Prowl shifted in his favorite chair, easing it back away from his personal desk here at home. His arms came up and wrapped around the slightly smaller mecha, "**_Bluestreak, is something wrong?_**" One white hand found and scratched at a spot he knew the younger mech liked to get him to calm down a little and smooth out the static feel in the energy field against Prowl's.

Bluestreak instantly relaxed from the touch, leaning closer to Prowl and started to purr like a youngling. "**_You know those humans that are starting to get imported in as pets? I saw one today, but he was in bad shape. He was skinnier than he should be and his owner wasn't taking care of him right and didn't even care that his human wasn't doing well._**"

"**_I have heard of them, though haven't seen one yet,_**" Prowl admitted as he rubbed the spot some more, "**_Are they not very short lived? Perhaps the one you saw was just getting to the end of its life cycle?_**" he offered, just in case.

"**_There are other signs when they're getting towards the end of their lives, Prowl. This one was younger, and it was starving,_**" Bluestreak's wings twitched, and he looked pleadingly at his brother. "**_Let me show you!_**" He pinged Prowl with image captures of the human he saw.

Prowl hummed as he examined the image, "**_That... is not in accordance to the pet laws we have with organics._**"

"**_Could you confiscate it, Prowl? Make sure it goes to a better home? I know you have the rank for it,_**" Bluestreak pleaded.

"**_Who has this organic?_**" The mech asked, pausing the rubbing motions as Prowl's interest was caught. That and it was really hard for anyone to resist Bluestreak's field and pleading optics.

"**_His name is Greenblade,_**" Bluestreak said, pinging Prowl with all the info he had on the Decepticon.

The older mech gave a soft growl of his engine, "**_I know of this mech._**"

"**_So you'll get him? Make sure the human is safe?_**" Bluestreak asked just to confirm, hopeful optics on Prowl.

"**_I can confiscate the organic only if there is a home to place it,_**" Prowl warned, having a feeling but still had to be Unicron's bite, "**_If there isn't someone willing to care for it in recovery, or it will be put down._**"

"**_I'd be willing to take it in. You know I'd take good care for it, and do anything needed for it to recover,_**" Bluestreak said earnestly.

"**_Do you have time for a pet?_**" Prowl asked, wanting Bluestreak to be sure before completely offering his spark to a pet. At the same time, it would be good for the younger mech's confidence if he did magnate to keep the organic alive and nurse it back to health.

"**_Yes, I have plenty of time and I have the funds for anything he needs, including medical care,_**" Bluestreak reassured him.

The black and white mech regarded the younger mech, and then his energy field softened, "**_Alright than. If you would get up from sprawling over my front we can go now._**"

"**_Thank you, Prowl!_**" Bluestreak immediately stood up, wings fluttering with excitement. "**_You know I can't stand to see any living creature in such a state._**"

Prowl shook his head, he knew that all too well, even in the war there had been little turbo foxes showing up here and there. The mech finished what he was doing, saving files before rising up, "**_Would Greenblade likely be at his home now, and the pet?_**" It would be just better all-around to take the abused pet and send it off with Bluestreak and order the mech back after.

Bluestreak nodded. "**_He should be. He's usually either at work or home._**"

"**_Then lead the way,_**" Prowl said, sending a signal to open the main door, at the same time a head poked in. He blinked, "**_Jazz?_**"

"**_Hey Prowl- oh, hi Blue!_**" the master of spies grinned.

"**_Hi Jazz!_**" Blue greeted enthusiastically, wings waving. "**_We were about to go rescue a human!_**"

"**_A what?_**" Jazz's visor flashed in a blink, he stepped back and instead of invading Prowl's apartment again- not that he didn't almost live in there anyways- and fell into step with the other two mechs. He brushed his shoulder against Bluestreak's in greeting, energy field warm.

"**_A human! You know, those organics that are being sold as pets? I saw one that wasn't being taken care of and told Prowl so that he can be confiscated and given to someone who will take care of him._**" Bluestreak returned the bump, as comfortable around the spy as he was Prowl.

"**_I heard about a new organic pet trade starting,_**" Jazz allowed, "**_But I thought it was mostly in the old cons side of things._**"

"**_Odd,_**" Prowl arched an optic ridge, it wasn't uncommon for one 'side' to try and profit from the other.

"**_Yeah, I've seen more 'Cons with them,_**" Bluestreak agreed. "**_Mirage has some, did you hear? Only his are aquatic, so they have to stay at his ship with him, Hound, and 'Breaker. Apparently one is the youngling of one of the others he has!_**"

"**_Aw,_**" Jazz grinned, tossing an arm over Bluestreak's shoulders, finding a good scritching spot while doing so. "**_Must be pretty lil' things if he likes them. Unless Hound got 'em for Mirage._**" He had no trouble leaning on the younger mech and walking at the same time, or helping Bluestreak to walk without weaving either

Bluestreak leaned into the contact, wings fluttering happily at the touch. "**_No, Hound said Mirage just up and messaged them one day saying that he had some and was setting up a tank. But he did say that they're very pretty. Very colorful, and they even glow in the dark! And the carrier will sing to her sparkling, too._**"

Jazz chuckled, "**_Might have to swing by some time._**"

"**_Have you seen them Bluestreak?_**" Prowl asked, looking at the younger mech. "**_Or held any of these humans._**"

"**_Hound let me have a quick peak at them once, but I didn't get to hold any of theirs. There are other mechs that I meet through my job though that have humans, and I've held them. They were much better cared for, very healthy,_**" Bluestreak replied.

"**_Sounds like this might be a good intervention._**" Jazz noted as they started to near the building where the issues in question lived. "**_You have a care file? I hear organics in general are sometimes tricky, and you know they don't run off of energon._**"

"**_Yeah, I've looked into how to care for a human before. And first thing I'm going to do is get him some organic food and other things he'll need. He's a basic human, and those are the easiest to care for when they're healthy. Once he's had an orn or two to settle and eat and clean up, I'll take him to Hound so that he can take a look at the human,_**" Bluestreak babbled.

"**_Sounds like you have been thinking hard on this,_**" Prowl noted, and he sounded...impressed!

"**_You know I like taking good care of pets,_**" Bluestreak said, proud of himself.

"**_So much so we had three litters of foxes on the Ark once,_**" Prowl reminded, pausing just outside of the building that the con lived in. "**_Bluestreak, wait out here for now._**"

"**_Okay,_**" Bluestreak said obediently, stopping where he was, wings fluttering with anxious excitement.

Jazz scratched Bluestreak between the wing panels as he stepped away to move inside with Prowl. "**_Be back, Blue!_**"

"**_Bluestreak,_**" Prowl's voice had a note of annoyance some breams later as he came back out, but it wasn't aimed at the younger mech as he emerged again not long later. He held out a rather small tank out to the younger mech. But it had no human inside, just a few things, some not looking clean and what might have been a food cube, yet an odd color compared to anything Blue streak had seen yet. "**_You should subspace this to look over later._**"

"**_Okay,_**" Bluestreak said, subspacing the cube as told. "**_And the human?_**"

"**_Right here,_**" Jazz hummed softly as he came out after Prowl, gently holding a smaller brown-black box, the lid had vents in it. "'ere ya go Blue, but be gentle. I wouldn't open it until you're back home, an' keep things dark for the little thing. It's pretty scared."

"**_Okay,_**" Bluestreak said, the nervous-excited waving of his wings belying the gentleness in his hands as he took the box from Jazz. "**_I'll make sure he's well taken care of. Dark, quiet, and some good food and liquids for him to drink. And make sure he gets clean, too._**"

Jazz smiled, "**_Good, he looks like he needs it, an' I don't know anything about these little pets._**" When the vibrations Jazz was putting out left the box, there was a small shifting and what might be a whine inside.

Bluestreak hummed a soothing note, peeking a bit into one of the slits. "**_Thank you, both of you. I'll make sure you don't regret it!_**"

"**_Voice down,_**" Prowl calmly reminded, turning Bluestreak around and pushed at his back.

"**_Okay,_**" Bluestreak said, quieter, and hummed again to try to calm the human in the box he was holding. He started towards the closest store that had human supplies that was also in the direction he needed to go to get home.

* * *

Bluestreak settled on the floor of his apartment, next to the storage closet in his berth room. He had the lights dimmed somewhat, and everything that his new human would need in the closet. A waste unit, a container of drinking liquid, new covering cloths, and padding and cloths that would be his pet's recharge berth. Bluestreak had some new food in his subspace, and had the sink ready to draw water to give his new pet a bath if he could get his human to let him pick him up. Now all that was left was to open the travelling cube with the human.

Bluestreak vented to steady himself, then unsealed the cube. He slowly tilted it, allowing the human to crawl out on his own.

There was a startled squawk almost, and the human slid out more than anything. The little organic was trembling from fear, or shivering from being too cold, or even both. Its soft hide was dirty and darkly colored, and even being curled up on the ground in front of the much bigger Bluestreak's, the Autobot could see many parts of the support structure- the 'bones' through the human's hide.

The little head ducked, posturing seeming to be beyond submissive, bare shoulders tensed.

"**_Hey, it's okay,_**" Bluestreak said in his best soothing-the-wild-creature voice, and unsuspected one of the packets of food. He placed the hand with it on the floor, palm up, and slowly scooted it closer so that the human could see the offered food.

The human flinched at his hand, and peeked up, but didn't move from his spot. As the kliks passed it was more than just fear but the human may not have enough energy to move or climb up to the mech's hand. Bluestreak reached a bit further, then slowly tilted his hand so that the food would slide within grabbing distance for the human. He wanted to be so careful, not wanting to startle or further distress the human in his care.

"**_It's okay. It's good, fresh food,_**" he cooed soothingly to the human. "**_If you're okay after eating that, then we'll go get you cleaned up._**"

Finally, small eyes tilted up, a strange but pretty brown shade, and his gaze flicked to the food cube. He reached out to grab it, though not moving really too fast it was to the organic right now. The cube vanished with starved bites, as if trying to get the food down as fast as possible before it was taken away.

"**_Will you let me pick you up?_**" Bluestreak asked quietly, as his other hand came around to try to cup the human onto his hand. He paused at any sign that the human potentially wouldn't want to be picked up.

The human male shivered, but moved to sit on the edge of Bluestreak's palm, letting the mech pick him up.

"**_There. See? That's not so bad,_**" Bluestreak said soothingly, carrying him over to the sink in his energon prep area. He gently filled the sink to about the human's chest-height in basic solvent that was just under the human's body temperature, putting some of the cleansing fluid in so that could bubble up.

The human clung to Bluestreak's hand, small arms wrapping around his thumb and eyed the water, then the hand he was on. It wasn't exactly the liquid he was wary of, but the organic's own lack of strength.

"**_You reluctant to go in? First let's get those coverings off of you,_**" Bluestreak said, using one hand to gently remove the dirty rags that covered the human. Then he gently lowered his hand into the water, supporting the humans.

The human squirmed as Bluestreak did this, the motions a little protesting, but not vocally. Other than some very soft hisses when the bath liquid covered him the human stayed quiet, not at all 'chatty' like other pets Bluestreak had been allowed to hold or cuddle. The little male wasn't much bigger than a newly sparked youngling either, only the organic would stay this size.

Maybe that's why these pets were getting more popular enough to come to Autobot attentions as well.

Bluestreak took a small cloth and offered it to the human. "**_Will you wash yourself? Or do I need to wash you?_**" he asked the human, still using his soothing voice.

The human didn't seem to hear the mech, eyes closed and slowly- very slowly the tension was easing from its frame. He was enjoying the water, though stayed attached to Bluestreak's hand.

"**_Yeah, I bet the water feels good. It'll feel better once you're clean,_**" Bluestreak said, taking the cloth and starting to gently run it over the human's back to start the process of getting him clean.

The organic seemed submissive to the mech's motions, but then it wasn't too surprising that he was, being in the Decepticon's abusive care for who knows how long. The human only hissed and twitched when the mech brushed over old, scabbed or a few new wounds. Mostly reddish scrapes and discolored patches.

Bluestreak offered the cloth again. "**_Do you want to start cleaning? Or have me clean you up all the way?_**" he said, though he knew the human couldn't understand him. "**_I just want to get you clean and fed and safe._**"

He was watched for almost a full klik before a hesitant hand reached out to take the cloth. The human didn't get off the metallic hand, since he didn't trust himself that much to not just sink in the semi-depth.

"...thank you..." the man whispered, though doubting if this weird blue-optic mech knew any human languages. Few of the red optic ones once leaving Earth did, or cared to know at all.

"**_There you go,_**" Bluestreak said, smiling at the human. "**_Go on and get yourself clean, and then we'll get you rinsed off._**"

It wasn't a very speedy thing to do, and after the human was satisfied with its front and more sensitive areas, the organic did a controlled collapse on the gray-white palm. Going limp with energy spent already.

"**_Alright little guy, I'll just finish and get you rinsed off,_**" Bluestreak said, carefully taking the cloth and finished washing the human. He then lifted the human out, drained the water from the sink, and set the solvent to a bare trickle to rinse the human off.

A faint mumble came from the mech's hand, quite possibly being an attempt at an organic purring. Maybe the human knew he was trying to help it!

Bluestreak certainly hoped so! Once the organic was rinsed off, the grey mech grabbed a drying cloth, wrapping the human in and carefully drying him off. "**_There, doesn't that feel better? I always feel much better after cleaning up in the washracks. All the dirt can be irritating._**"

No comment came from his new pet, but the organic was watching Bluestreak. Maybe it was listening to him now, still quiet tired and maybe stuffed full from that one food cube.

Bluestreak walked back into the berth room and to the closet. He knelt down again and pulled out some new coverings for the human. "**_Here we go, let's get you into something clean. Then I'll let you settle into your area, okay? I'll leave the door open so you can get in and out if you want, but you can have some undisturbed time in there to rest. You probably need some recharge pretty badly._**"

The human eyed the coverings, reaching for one, and managed to wiggle into the lower ones, the legs a little long but he didn't seem to mind that. After that though, the little pet flopped-collapsed back into Bluestreak's hands as he just seemed to crash into recharge right there. A likely combination of a long day (and captivity in that tiny cage of the Decepticon's), and seemingly to at least partly understand the organic was in a safer place.

"**_Aww,_**" Bluestreak said, his voice even quieter. He gently settled the human onto his berth and pulled some of the berth coverings over him. He left another package of food beside the berth for when the human woke up, and gently backed away to let the human rest.

* * *

Reviews!

To Autobot Phoenix: We're glad you still like it!

To Autobot Slipstream: yes XD

To Rose Jennison: We have more than just the mermaids, though they will be a big part of the story, I think I can safely say that n.n


	5. Vet-ish time

Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Added notes:  
"Spoken human dialogue is like this."  
"**_Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**"  
::**_Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**::

This is the time scale for mechs [inspired by Ultra Rodimus Prine]:

nanoklik = 1/8 second  
nano – two seconds  
klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds  
bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours  
mega cycle – 2.5 hours  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours  
tak – 18 hours  
shift – 3 days  
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days  
decacycle – 2 months  
decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years  
metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years  
vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years

* * *

**Autobot Pet**

Vet-ish time

"**_That you for letting me bring him over, Hound,_**" Blue chattered as the green mech let him into the ship. "**_I really think getting to meet other kind mechs and see other humans will really help him relax. He's already a lot less scared of me than when I first got him, and he's been gaining weight. You can't see his struts as easily anymore._**" Blue settled the travel cube on the floor of the entertainment room as Hound closed the door behind them, and unsealed it so he could lift his human out and set him on the floor. "**_How are your aquatic humans doing?_**"

"**_Still more visible than it should be,_**" The green mech said as he settled on his heels, arms resting on his knees as he watched the human hold onto Bluestreak's finger- and snapping an image file of that for him. "**_They're doing fine, very well. That little pup is growing so fast though. But the mother is letting Mirage sit away from the tank with Fearless for a cuddle on the couch._**"

"**_That sounds really good! They must be starting to like you guys and know that you're safe!_**" Bluestreak said enthusiastically. "**_And yeah, he's still underweight from where he should be, but he's been gaining steadily and really is a lot better. Just the least little bit would wear him out when I first brought him home, he was so bad. I had to finish bathing him because he just didn't have the strength to clean his whole body himself. Now he doesn't need my help at all to bathe and he can still go for a while afterwards. Should we move to join Mirage and your humans?_**"

"**_Hmm, how about first we keep him just out of sight of the females._**" Hound said, motioning Bluestreak to pick up is pet, "**_Being so weak I don't think it would be a good idea to let him near them as they have a pup. Not sure what a new male would do to the pup either._**"

Bluestreak's wings drooped a little. "**_I was thinking of letting them interact at a safe distance. They're such social creatures, and he's been alone for Primus knows how long. What if I held him so that he couldn't get to them, and they couldn't harm him? If they start acting hostile, I could take him away._**"

The green mech shook his head, "**_Because of the isolation I want to do it in smaller steps. He might be too-happy so to say, and our humans don't have legs. They do have a stinger at the end of the tail as well. So we'll just let them hear each other first._**"

"**_Okay Hound. Just show me where to stand with him,_**" Bluestreak said, giving in to the older mech's experience. He carefully picked up Fuzzy, holding him to his chestplates.

"**_Just sit here in Trailbreaker's chair, Mirage should be blocking little Prima pretty well._**" Hound invited, leading the other Autobot over, he grinned, "**_The big mech is still recharging- not a fast booter. How's the Singer doing?_**" the mech leaned over the back of the couch to peer down at the two lazy forms sitting there.

Bluestreak settled in the chair, content with holding his human. "**_Some things never change, huh?_**"

"**_Very well,_**" Mirage replied, tilting his helm up to receive a kiss from Hound. "**_She is much more relaxed about me holding her._**"

"**_And I see she's letting you play with her tail now,_**" Hound noted, he chuckled and moved to sit on the couch between Mirage and Bluestreak. "**_From what the care file says these humans are normally very social, and touch oriented. Since you only have one I would suggest you start giving your Fuzzy more pettings. It would help him with linking none harmful touch to mecha as well. But also fill the gap of attention. Do you know if the organic is captive bred or not?_**"

"**_I do try to pet him and socialize with him and get him used to me. It's just a bit harder because I don't want to scare him after he was so badly mistreated,_**" Bluestreak said. "**_I have no idea if he was captive bred or wild. His previous owner didn't care much about him and never said, and of course once he was confiscated, that was that._**" His free hand came up, a finger gently stroking down Fuzzy's back.

"**_Mmm, in very limited amounts. Too much and she'll start to get annoyed,_**" Mirage said, a contented smile on his face. A fanned tail flopped on Mirage's chest and arm, as if demanding he return to rubbing that dry polishing cloth in pets. "**_Of course, beautiful,_**" Mirage crooned to his pet, and started rubbing her with the cloth again. "**_Does that feel good?_**"

"**_How long did it take for the adults to warm up to you?_**" Bluestreak asked

"**_I think it depends on if their wild caught or not, the captive bred ones that are handled are likely to be the fastest to adapt to a new mech,_**" Hound smile at his mate and their pet, and then looked back to Bluestreak, noting but not drawing attention that the male organic was slowly perking up as the chatter-trills from the tank drifted over. His smile turned to a grin, "**_You seem to be doing a great job with that little thing, if he's responding and letting you pick him up after the trauma from another mech._**"

"**_Thank you, Hound,_**" Bluestreak said, cramped wings attempting a flutter of pleasure. "**_I think he recognizes that I only want to help him, but he still instinctively cringes away at times because it's become an ingrained response. I really try not to frighten him._**" He smiled down at the human, stroking his back again. "**_I think he hears your humans. He seems to recognize their calls, at least on some level._**"

"**_Must not have been completely isolated then from before the trauma._**" Hound nodded, then tilted his head as a soft chirp came from under Bluestreak's hands.

It had a repose, of Crystal Dagger quieting (Fearless chittering away still), and from within Mirage's gentle grip the blue mech could feel all Prima's Singer's fins twitched as she blinked her eyes open again. Bluestreak immediately looked down at Fuzzy, gauging his reaction. He hoped it would be friendly and not aggressive to any of the aquatic humans, especially not the pup.

Mirage paused at Prima's Singer's reaction, monitoring her closely since she was the closest to Bluestreak's human. ::**_The females have noticed him in return,_**:: Mirage commed the other two, willing to let things play out silently for the moment.

::**_Don't disturb them, Blue' watch for any aggression you have the better angle. You too Mirage,_**:: Hound added looking back to his mate, ::**_You know your Singer best after all._**::

::**_I already am, love,_**:: Mirage replied. ::**_So far she is fine._**::

::**_I will Hound,_**:: Bluestreak replied, completely serious. He was once more on a mission, not the happy-go-lucky young mech everyone knew.

The mother tilted her head to listen, pushing the soft head-fur (the only fur the aquatic humans seemed to have) out of the way. Then bracing one hand on Mirage pushed herself up into a semi sitting position, not seeming to mind this time that his other hand still rested over her, in fact Prima's Singer used his joints to help her stay up.

"...hello?" Prima's Singer, Angelus, called from the strangely comfortable spot her owner liked to tuck her against his big frame. Her fluke flicked a little between body and palm of the mech. Unaware that her voice had the new humans stirring and fully waking up like he hadn't done in a long time under Bluestreak's caging (but gentle) fingers.

::**_Should I loosen my grip slightly on him, let him move to where he can see?_**:: Bluestreak asked Hound, his full attention on the humans and their interactions. His hands were gentle on Fuzzy, though there was no mistaking that Fuzzy wasn't going to go anywhere at the moment.

::**_Give it another klik._**:: Hound turned to look at the blue mech beside him, ::**_Would you mind if Bluestreak kneels in front of you? Get the humans a little closer to hear, then let fuzzy move at his own pace up to Prima? I think with her under your hand she's pretty protected, and Blue can grab Fuzzy if he tries anything._**::

::**_Yes, and I'll keep her tail restrained so that she can't damage him with it,_**:: Mirage agreed, suiting action to words as he slightly shifted his hold on the aquatic human.

::**_Okay, I'm going to bring him over,_**:: Bluestreak warned, shifting slowly. He got up carefully and moved towards Mirage, then turned and knelt down, allowing the two humans to see each other.

Angelus looked up at Bluestreak's optics, then up at the blue mech's, "What's wrong Blue Shark?" She asked her owner, though not expecting an answer from her owner. She had gotten use to him seeming to prefer to have Angelus room to wiggle and flip her tail while tucked between his arm and body. The warmth of the mech's frame and the feeling of humming (aura energy Jessica called it) wasn't so bad once you got over the fact that you were being cuddled and stroked.

It was the soft male- and _human!_- voice that nearly whispered her name that turned Angelus eyes turning to this new mech's hands. Her heart stopped, "_...Jack?_" She asked, leaning over 'Blue-Shark's' arm for a better look at the too thin person laying almost limp in gray fingers, the semi-dead look in his eyes farther tore her heart into little bits.

Bluestreak shifted slightly, allowing the humans to get a better view of each other. He crooned a soothing note, trying to ease the encounter with it. Mirage watched his female intently. So far she wasn't showing any signs of aggression. If anything, she seemed distressed by the state he was in, rather than upset at his presence.

"Jack?" Angelus called, tapping the metal arm she was draped over, "Hey, look at me? Come on Jack. It's me, Angelus. Your 'personal city', remember?"

"...Angie..?" The man focused his eyes again, brown finding blue. "Are you real?"

"Yes... I'm real, really real." Angelus assured, "Oh god what happened to you?" Tears were forming in her eyes as the woman tried to coax her fiancé over, even under the bright gazes of three mechs.

::**_That's lively,_**:: Hound noted.

::**_Yeah. I'm going to loosen my hold,_**:: Bluestreak warned. ::**_Fuzzy doesn't look like he even has the awareness to attack, and Prima's Singer looks to be trying to help him._**:: With that he gently loosened his hold and shifted, allowing the female to help him over to Mirage's hand.

::**_Either his condition has activated her creator instincts, or perhaps they seem familiar to one another,_**:: Mirage suggested, carefully holding still to provide a stable platform.

His mermaid displayed a shocking amount of strength once she got her hands on Fuzzy, pulling him with her arms and shoulders alone the rest of the way over Mirage's arm after he got close enough. Wrapping her arms tightly around the male and burring her face in his neck. She was shuttering and making a strange sound, not really a keen or a kreel like Fearless did, but it had a distinct sadness to it. After a klik the male was displaying the same signs.

"**_Ohhh..._**" Hound crooned, "**_I think the social aspect in these organics runs a little deeper than I first thought," He murmured softly, watching the display. "I highly doubt they know each other, Blue's seems more like a captive bred human, Prima's purely wild bred. But to care for another hurt breed of human... I think the females are more than just caretakers of the young. All breeds are pack-oriented after all, makes sense to care for any breeding capable member at least._**"

"**_They likely take care of the older and injured of their packs then, do you think Hound?_**" Bluestreak asked, watching the scene unfold.

Mirage loosened his grip on Prima's Singer's tail. He highly doubted there was any reason to worry for violence between the two adults. He hummed soothingly to them, but allowed them to hold each other against his chestplate. His pet seemed bound and determined not to let go for a vorn it looked like besides.

"**_Likely, at least with those of their pack. From What Mirage said Prima hasn't seen another male for some time, could be another factor she's so protective._**" He daringly stroked a fingertip down Fuzzy's back, chuckling as the female smacked his finger. "**_Let's just let them be for a bit, if you don't mind the cuddle pile Mirage._**"

"**_No, I do not mind having them on me,_**" Mirage reassured his mate.

"**_I sure hope she is able to help him,_**" Bluestreak said quietly, watching them. "**_This is a lot more emotion from him that isn't just fear than I've been able to get._**"

"**_Then it seems to be doing good for the poor little thing,_**" Hound hummed, and then motioned for Bluestreak to start easing back away so not to over crowd the humans.

Bluestreak eased back some, still watching the humans. "**_Yeah, and hopefully the effect will last even when I take him home._**"

"**_Hopefully,_**" Hound agreed, then smiled as he rose slowly, "**_Still want to see the pup Blue? We can give the organics a few breems._**"

Bluestreak perked up at it. "**_Yes please! Pups are always so cute!_**" The grey mech scrambled to his feet, eager.

"**_She's about as big as your thumb now,_**" Hound chuckled as he walked over to the tank, "**_And swimming around on the surface rather than bobbing._**"

"**_Oh, that's really cool, Hound! She's hitting her developmental milestones! Can she hold her breath or breathe water yet?_**" Bluestreak asked as they approached, hands and arms ready to take the little mermaid.

"**_She seems to be holding her breath, but not even a klik long._**" Hound chuckled, turning off the dome field and reaching into the tank, splashing the water a bit in a playful motion with his fingers near the synthetic plants on the surface, getting a trilling response from the pup that was playing there.

Bluestreak giggled. "**_Does she like playing with the three of you? What toys does she have in there right now?_**"

"**_I think she does, and likes it when she's in the curve of your fingers to sit up and look around._**" Hound nudged a little glowing ball closer to Fearless, grinning as she pounced on it. She grabbed and then rolled over into the water, popping back up with a trill of amusement. Fearless splashed the surface water with her arms, not seeming to notice that Hound was picking her up until the mech gently put her into a soft polishing cloth, curling it around the pup to protect the growing, and right now sensitive fins before passing the handful to Bluestreak. "**_Here, Crystal Dagger looks like she needs a break._**"

"**_Hi there, Fearless,_**" Bluestreak greeted the pup as he carefully took her. "**_Do you enjoy playing with your ball?_**" Bluestreak shifted his hold slightly, bringing his fingers up to help her sit up.

The pup tilted her head, blinking up at the new mech (she had seen him but with a baby memory it took a few times before Bluestreak would no longer be 'new,') and made a soft sound, wiggling in the soft cloth while staring in fascination at his optics.

"**_Are you trying to figure me out?_**" Bluestreak cooed, giving her a bit of a tickle with the finger on his free hand.

He was rewarded with a trill and flailing arms batting at the finger before trying to grab onto the gray tip.

Bluestreak laughed, and continued to tickle the little human. "**_You sure are cute! Don't the adults play with you? I wouldn't be able to resist if I had a creation as cute as you,_**" he babbled to her.

Unseen for the most part, Crystal Dagger rolled her eyes at the whole display when she looked away from trying to figure out what was going on over on the couch.

Mirage's focus was on the two humans in his arms, watching as Prima's Singer attempted to soothe Bluestreak's pet.

It was fascinating that she would feel such a need to comfort him, despite being different varieties from vastly different habitats, and complete strangers.

Bluestreak continued to tickle and play with the pup. He let his finger run down the flesh of her tail before coming up to tickle her stomach again. "**_You're such a good, playful pup Fearless. I'm glad you're in a good home._**" Every so often as he played with the pup, he would glance over to check on his human with Prima's Singer, before forcing his attention back on the pup.

* * *

Reviews!

Autobot Phoenix

Omie- I'm really glad you think so! You can't help but add fluffiness with Bluestreak

Rose Jennison

Omie- Bluestreak's characterization is all Flyby, she gets the credit for him n.n

Guest 1

Omie- hope you enjoyed the chapter

DarkShell

Omie- XDXD just wait for the rest of the story!

Autobot Slipstream

Omie- Soft heart works just as well, because he is!

GoldenNinjaBot360

Omie- Epic long review that's asking questions, awesome! First of all I'm glad you like the store we're doing! [it is so much fun to write]. There are some mecha traders-breeders that have some language packs, as for the rest of the Cybertronian population, well most all see the humans [that's to the trades] as social critters, thus would have their equivalent of words and communication. And learning might be fun to some, but as you mentioned the high percentage of the population doesn't know...

And you'll learn more by reading =D or becoming a co-author XDXD For your five billion question list feel free to PM me or chat by IM

Dawn Racer

Omie- And here you go!


	6. New Little pet

Chapter Co-Authored with Flyby Stardancer and Omicron the IceQueen

Added notes:

"Spoken human dialogue is like this."  
"**_Spoken Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**"  
::**_Internal Cybertronian dialogue is like this._**::

This is the time scale for mechs [inspired by Ultra Rodimus Prine]:

nanoklik = 1/8 second  
nano – two seconds  
klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds  
bream = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes  
groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours  
mega cycle – 2.5 hours  
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours  
tak – 18 hours  
shift – 3 days  
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days  
decacycle – 2 months  
decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years  
metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years  
vorn = 9metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years

**Queen's Notes:** okay, sorry this has taken so long to update, I was waiting for Flyby to finish her editing, but she has poofed into the distractions of real like work and duties. Or so I'm assuming, I having seen Flyby online in a very long time.

But not to worry! I have an arvive of chapters here, its just doing another edit on my part and sorting them into order, I also have several other chapters done by myself, and co-Authered with another few friends!

When Flyby comes back online again I'll put a note up if there has been any changes to any chapters that have been posted while she's has been focusing on real life matters.

Also!

Now introducing a new 'human breed' in this chapter, there are three main groups of humans, ['classic,' mermaid and runners] and how there are will be explained in this and later chapters.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Autobot Pet**

New Little pet

Stretching out as much as she could, Athena rolled over from her side onto her stomach with a miserable sigh. Her back and ribs were still sore from the too-strong grip from one of the mechs, she hadn't even tried to escape- why would it do that?

True she was a Runner-breed, her many times great grandmother had entered into the splicing project's and the woman's whole family were involved to help with search and rescue teams, like what Athena had been doing where caught. Only now knowing that the people she'd been searching for had been harvested from the Mechs. The human race's effective conqueror and, evident caretakers\farmers.

Did she have that bio-energy they seemed to like?

"Ugh..." the young woman sighed, wishing for a shirt at least as she looked around the ten by ten 'room-cube' she had been in for what seemed like few weeks, not quite a month according to her internal clock since leaving Earth. There was only the slightly too small bed, strange yellow-gold walls, with one clear viewing wall in the 'front' and a field protected top that the woman knew better then to try and jump through. She missed going to the bathroom oddly, but with whatever was in those food-cubes she didn't need to. Athena was starting to hope that her captors where going to start giving her more water though, she could feel the dehydration starting even in her own altered frame.

Looking out the 'front' of her prison, the woman jumped at the completely new mech that was peering in at her. "Gah! Dude! Make some noise out there, don't ninja-up on someone." She complained, for whatever good that would do. Pulling her long legs up, grasping toes flexing and a long, smooth tail curled close by reflex- it having been grabbed more than once already.

The red mech gave her a wave, before turning to look at something outside of the room, buzz-clicking at whatever or whoever was there. Whatever that was, he then stood up and reached in, scooping Athena up. He wasn't particularly gentle, but he was careful to not hurt her. He first brought her up to eye level, buzz-clicking again but this time at her.

"Hey! Ow-ribs!" She yelped and then hissed at the mech, the sudden motion jarring already cracked ribs, making Athena reflexively try to protect her sides as the woman's tail lashed out across the black palm. She semi-kicked her legs before tucking them in close, trying to think through the throbbing ache, if she could get her legs under her, than she had the chance at jumping away...

Shaking her head to get some of the wisps of bangs out of her eyes, Athena's red hair was pulled back and braided right now (the color had been her mother's choice before she was born), so it didn't block her view of this outer place. The former S&R Runner froze, staring at the lines of...cages?

"What...the hell?"

The mech buzz-clicked away. One finger of the hand not holding her aloft came up, nudging her braid, then her tail. He looked over at the other mech again, before continuing to study her closely.

The soft hide tail, skin not really hide or fur, smacked the mech's finger before curling, she had full control over the appendage, "Don't even think of pulling that big ruby dude."

The red mech gave a series of rapid beeps, his face contorting into what resembled a grin. He tried rubbing her tail again, still with just the one finger.

Athena growled as deeply as her slim, but also female frame would let her, batting at the finger first with tail, then slapping it with her hand. She had to be careful not to extend too far, but it was likely the mech would see the discoloration in copper-tan around her chest in the shape of another mech's digits.

And he did see it, his actions pausing as the expression on his face changed. He looked again at the other mech there, buzz-clicking some more, this time noticeably shorter and sharper sounds. The other mech rushed off. The red one then returned his attention to her, crooning before starting a low hum.

"Ruby dude you are weird," The woman said, shifting to pull and fold her long legs up in front of her, tail twitching closer, this was after glancing down at the ground. She might be able to make the jump, yet there was no clear rebound points to help and the passable jarring to the ribs wasn't a fun thought but then what? Athena had no idea where she was, other than far from home, no idea where to get food as well as being near the point of starving for water, "So... what are you going to do than hm?"

The mech crooned again before holding her closer to his chestplates, his free hand coming up to shield her. The other mech, the one that seemed to run this place, soon returned with a couple things that he gave to Ruby Mech. One of them he offered to Athena, a food cube.

Given her position, the human snagged the food cube with her tail to flip it up and over black metal digits and into her hands, eyeing the mech, "Oh don't you start on me too- you're the one that gave me to sir-grabs-too-tight... of course, feed the Runner food not water..." she trailed off her vocal grumblings to watch what Ruby Mech- for a lack of a better name to call this one, was doing now with his free hand.

The Ruby Mech's free hand was staying still for the moment. He was watching her, seeming waiting for something.

Athena paused from just starting to nibble on a bit of the blue colored food cube. She blinked green eyes back up at the blue optics (strange color, every other mech she'd seen had red optics), "What?"

An odd chirp-chitter came from the...what? Shop-owner? He had something else and offered a familiar water cube to Ruby, unable to understand what was being said, or how traitorous that cube plus the food cube would be combined would be to her. At least for the next half day to her.

The Ruby Mech handed her the water cube, and cooed and hummed to her again, clearly waiting for _something_. The water was pounced on at once, Athena wasn't really proud of herself but thirst was to the point that she almost jumped from one black hand to the other to grab it. The Ruby Mech buzzed and cooed again, carefully making sure she kept her balance as she downed the water as fast as she could gulp.

The cube was slightly bigger than normal, and it wasn't until she almost ate the gel layer that she made a face at the after taste, but it made getting the foamy cube down easier. She looked up at the two mechs staring at her, one last bit of foam in hand, and only then did an uneasy feeling creep up Athena's spine and down her tail to make the tip twitch.

"...oh please no." she muttered putting the intent staring of Ruby and the funny after taste together, and remembering the druggy-high like state Athena had been in when leaving Earth itself.

The Ruby Mech hummed louder, cradling her to his chest, his free hand blocking the rest of the room from her sight.

Athena squirmed, trying to kick out and get some room to jump away, but the large hand held her in place. Soon a whine slipped out of her as the woman's limbs slowed. Delaying in responding to her will before a warm, and disturbingly comfortable haze that settled on her. "Not fair..."

She could hear Ruby Mech croon, and then his finger came into view, coated with a white-ish, gel-like substance. He was very gentle as he rubbed it onto her torso, around her ribs. It only took a couple seconds for the gel to soak into her skin without a trace. The mech could feel, if he had enough sensors in his hands, the tension in the small frame, even drugged, ease. It slipped out past and between the black digits like the now limp tail.

Sideswipe looked up at the store keep once he had finished applying the healing nanite gel to the female human. "**_I'm taking this one home with me. You give me the medications she'll need to heal, and I will pay the normal price for a human and the other necessities she'll need. We got a deal?_**" He asked in a voice that clearly stated that he could very well do harm if his terms weren't met.

"**_That is an expensive human..._**" the mech started, hesitating at the look he got.

Sideswipe gave him a measured look. "**_Now, see. I'm making you a very good offer. I *could* call an enforcer and report that you aren't providing proper medical care for organics in your procession. I happen to personally know a very high-ranking one, who would be willing to come and verify while I wait, and then she would be confiscated from you without any sort of payment, and your establishment would be put under watch. Instead, I am willing you pay you solid credits for her and *not* inform the authorities as to her condition at time of purchase. It's your choice,_**" he said conversationally.

The Decepticon vented, deflating, "**_Okay, okay... she's in prime age to start breeding..._**" he offered, edging backwards again.

"**_But it would be dangerous to do so while she is injured,_**" Sideswipe countered smoothly.

"**_They heal fast, that breed, faster than any other,_**" The shop keeper came back with box filled with the basic things, and a data crystal (very careful of which kind of crystal). All the while cursing that Combaticon with passion, and the luck that this former Front Liner came in before he could start treatments. "**Do you have a tank or considering a limited free roam option?**"

"**_Limited roaming would be the preferred choice,_**" Sideswipe replied, still with the gentle hold on the human even as he accepted the items and subspaced them with his other hand.

The other mech came back again with a smaller cube, as well as a small ring that within the box with the medical supplies for the organic. The ring gave off a faint energy trace, once activated it was a low level tracking beacon. "**_You'll need this, no charge, that breed is fast and cleaver... try not to let it near your main door until you have it trained._**"

"**_We'll be careful, though no organic is as fast as my brother and myself,_**" Sideswipe boasted cheerfully, accepting the equipment from the shopkeep.

The Decepticon gave him an odd look, "**_You'll be surprised how fast that breed of organic is, I suggest you put the tracking collar on it before the tranquilizer wears off, and doors firmly closed in the first few orns._**"

Sideswipe hummed his acceptance of the advice. "**_Then, if that's everything..._**" He loaded a chip with the necessary credits and passed it to the storekeep.

"**_You will need to get it a vet check in the next decacycle,_**" The mech said taking the chip and loading the credits to the store's account. "**_Do you want a traveling cube for it...?_**"

"**_Understood. And I think I'll carry her. Let her get used to me handling her,_**" Sideswipe responded cheerfully.

"**_Keep it in hand then,_**" The mech muttered in the background, still put out at the lose of the Runner-breed of human.

"**_Don't worry, I will!_**" Sideswipe chuckled, heading out of the store. Once outside, he pulled one of the boxes out of subspace, retrieving the collar and placing it carefully on his new pet's neck. "**_Oh, I think Sunny will like you,_**" he cooed to her, subspacing the box again. He then carefully transformed around her, depositing her in the cab of his alt mode for the drive home through the lower level streets, where he could go at a steady pace, and pass from air pressured sections.

The human more sprawled than anything, energy flagged out, murmuring like a mech would if Ratchet had put them in semi stasis to keep them from jerking around. The organic twitched the long tail, curling it automatically around some part in the red mech's cab, like that was an anchor... then seemed to snuggle down against the flex metal.

"**_You getting comfortable there, little human?_**" Sideswipe asked as he took off towards home. "**_I'll let Sunny pick out a name for you. But you'll be fine now. No one will injure you under our watch._**"

His new pet shifted and sprawled, venting a sigh as she looked around the cab, green eyes half lidded. A small hand reached out slowly, fingertips sliding over the 'dash.'

"**_Yeah, you like not being in that store anymore, huh? You realize you're going home?_**" Sideswipe asked her, knowing he wouldn't get an actual reply. He hit the express road, and let his engine roar to life, accelerating to where he was just pushing the speed limit.

With a whine, the organic weakly got its balance back, sliding a little until its new collar hocked on an edge. Frowning, it reached up- abet slowly and not overly gracefully to feel over the metal band.

"**_Do you not like the collar?_**" Sideswipe asked her. "**_Once we're sure you won't try to escape, we might take it off. Okay?_**"

A humm like purr came from the human, looking around once again she settled back down, distracted by the lights outside of the mech's form.

"**_Yeah, go ahead and look,_**" Sideswipe encouraged her. "**_We'll be home soon, though._**" And he was right. It didn't take long before he moved over and slowed down, taking an off-ramp to normal streets.

The human shifted, tail trying to tighten on its part but didn't seem to notice his slowing or the turns other than to chirp in placid complaint at being moved.

"**_Yeah, we're almost home. And then I can set up your berth, or hide, and show you around, and introduce you to Sunny,_**" Sideswipe said to her as he navigated the streets in what was obviously a well-off but also semi hidden neighborhood of Iacon.

At least obvious to mecha, maybe a fully aware organic.

When sideswipe stopped, she squeaked, sliding down into what seemed like a foot well to her, legs awkwardly up with one half tucked under the other, "Hey...watch the stops...crazy damn buss... should have ran...ooo...what's this?" Athena poked at a blue colored line in then semi dark of her new spot, easily distracted at the moment to say the least.

"**_Hey!_**" came Sideswipe's voice as he shuddered around her. "**_That tickles! And you should probably move back into the cradle._**"

He got another poke, then three instead, something like a giggle coming form the organic.

"**_Hey!_**" Sideswipe shuddered again, laughing. "**_Stop that! I need to transform, and you might get hurt if you're still there._**"

A few more pokes, then a wiggle and a giggle,

"**_You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?_**" Sideswipe complained playfully, shaking lightly.

It took more then a couple of kliks, but soon the human edged back up into the 'seat' again. The tranquilizer fueled distraction had her attention shifting to her own tail as it slowly waved back and forth over her head.

"**_That's better,_**" Sideswipe cooed to her before transforming, transferring her to his hand as he did so.

There was a yip, a small flail and the human clung to the black hand, protesting the sudden, gut twisting movement, "Oh I'm gonna hurl... _ump_."

"**_You okay, little femme?_**" Sideswipe asked, bringing her up for a closer look.

She didn't look very well, but if he kept his hand steady it was likely the human would recover. If Sideswipe kept moving her too much, he was going to find out first hand that organics could purge their 'tank' as well.

"**_Awww, what's the matter?_**" He asked her, keeping his hand steady. "**_Gyros out of whack?_**"

"Hrrrrm..." the organic mumbled, her tail between two of his fingers and curling slowly around one like a soft copper ring while she rested against his palm.

"**_Starting to feel better?_**" he crooned, slowly moving her down so that his hand was against his chestplate, and started humming a soothing note.

His new pet seemed content for now to lay sprawled where she was, the remaining time the organic would be affected by the drug might be prime time for cuddling if his brother wasn't home. Or showing her off it he was.

"**_Alright, let's go see if Sunny's home,_**" he said to her, heading into the home he shared with his twin. "**_Yo, Sunny! You here?_**" he called out. "**_I got something to show you!_**"

"**_I keep telling you not to call me that!_**" was the reply before Sunstreaker appeared, wiping paint from his hands. "**_What is it?_**"

"**_I got us a human!_**" Sideswipe replied proudly, holding her out. "**_I figured you could name her._**"

The yellow mech just raised an optic ridge at him, before taking the human from his brother's hand. He raised her up, studying her. Somehow, Athena got a taste of reality, and tried to flip off the world and mechs, but she flipped her tail instead of fingers. The soft limb fell limp as she tried to push herself up on the palm- wait wasn't it black a second ago?- and thought better of it. Curling up seemed like a much better idea as her grasping toes flexed to grab at air, the woman's red braid wasn't quiet as neat anymore, but she didn't care right now.

Sunstreaker looked back at his twin. "**_What's wrong with her?_**"

"**_She was injured a bit at the shop. I made the mech running it give me meds to heal her. I don't think she handled the ride over here too well either,_**" he replied with a shrug.

The yellow twin hummed. "**_And why did you pick this one?_**"

"**_She's one of the fast runner variety,_**" Sideswipe said with a grin. "**_And I thought you'd like the looks of her._**"

In the gold hand, the organic seemed to snuggle against the warm metal. The soft hide was warm on its own, and almost a coppery shade that both stood out and semi blended into the mech's palm. The discoloration of around her ribs was a few noticeable shades lighter to at least Sideswipe.

"Can I have a blanket...?" Athena asked, reaching up to push her bangs out of her face, green eyes blinking slowly around and then tilting her face up to the mech's own. "Hi there..."

"**_And the colors on her torso?_**" Sunstreaker asked.

"**_Injuries. They're actually better than they were at the store,_**" Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker just hummed again, the finger on his free hand moving to gently stroke the bundled filaments coming from her head.

Like most of everything on the human, it was soft, though not as smooth as her skin. It was an interesting woven pattern though the braid that Athena used, though the mech's wouldn't know it was called a french-braid, going from the top of her head and then changing pattern in a mock red tail.

Next, the careful, delicate touch stroked along her tail, the yellow mech still studying her responses carefully. It arched along with Sunstreaker's touch, the end flicking up to curl over his finger tip, tapping twice before relaxing back on his palm. The corner of Sunstreaker's mouth twitched at that, before he tried again.

Half way down the tail curled away from him, only to smack the finger. Sunstreaker chuckled at that.

"**_Yeah, she had a good amount of spunk to her in the store, before she was given meds to calm her down_**," Sideswipe grinned at his brother.

"**_I'll keep her under observation, then, and will name her once I get a sense of her true personality,_**" the yellow twin replied with finality.

* * *

"...ow...okay," Athena groaned as she woke up after nodding off, having slept the last hour off, as well as worked out the last of the dugs off. But at the moment mentally she wasn't fully awake, still trying to cling to her memory fueled dream of a club back home, not where she likely really was far from Arizona, let alone home. "Hangover..."

If she let go just enough, she could almost imagine the bitter-sweet taste of her favorite drink. The woman would much rather remember that, then try and figure out why her neck was warm and felt like something heavy was on it.

Yet... reality and memories kept poking at her. So when Athena felt that the last of the fog had lifted from body and mind, she opened her eyes to looked around and see where she was.

She was being held by a large yellow mech, cradled in the crook of his arm really. And while he held her, he was...painting. That was definitely a brush in his other hand, and there was a picture in front of her.

Though glancing at the pictures, Athena didn't really see it or the image. She took in the vary massive frame and blurted out a reflexive, "Holy shit!" Her whole body reacted, lifting her legs and flipping upright to stand, more stand in a split before bouncing to her left.

Legs bent, grasping toes spread and tail flicking rapidly [and breathing with the belly] the woman was well able to keep her balance on the mech's arm on her own. Hell if she could run on piping to get to people in a building fire she could do this, automatically scanning for a place to jump too away from the mech.

"**_Whoa!_**" Sunstreaker said as she moved. His other hand automatically came around, faster than she expected, blocking her in. "**_You need to be careful. Don't want you to fall._**"

The human jumped almost straight up, half using the golden chest to rebound so when she landed it was at an angle. Now she stood on the other hand, a hop had Athena in a more stable spot of wrist and forearm-armor. Trapped as she had been, even with everything that happened the spliced human, the Runner hadn't lost her muscles much, she was still fast in her own right. And strong enough to dart down the arm and make the jump to the table on that side of the mech, avoiding paints to get a little higher, perched on a closed can to turn and eye the mech from that iffy 'safe' spot.

Sunstreaker paused, helm tilting as he watched her. "**_Do you want to watch me work from there? Or are you looking for an escape route?_**"

"Where am I?" Athena asked, looking around and at hearing the strange sounds like a fax-machine having sex with a cell phone did she look back at the mech that had been holding her. "...you are the shiniest thing I have ever seen..."

"**_Yeah, you're surveying your new home, aren't you?_**" Sunstreaker asked. "**_But the real question is if you're going to try to make a run for it. Well, you won't get far. Sideswipe closed off the areas where you're not allowed, and that includes the entryway._**"

Athena was looking around, very carefully though tried to keep an eye on the mench- on his hands, at all times as well. Getting down off this table wasn't impossible, needing a few rebounds yet where was she? And...

"What the hell is this?" Athena asked aloud, reaching up to feel around the band around her neck, getting a strange look on her face, finding that it was smooth all the way around with no ridges or seems.

"**_Yeah, do you like your collar? I wouldn't, but it's for your own safety,_**" Sunstreaker told her, reaching out a hand, palm up. "**_Will you come back to me?_**"

He was eyed with all sorts of shades of mistrust, the human leaning away, tail twitching and ready to smack the fingers if they got to close.

"**_No? Don't want to spend more time with me?_**" Sunstreaker asked, dropping his hand away a bit.

The organic hop-jumped to another can, wavering only slightly to shake herself. Athena judged the distance to the ground, and though it felt like her browsing was almost gone, the ribs were a little slower to finish healing. So getting down wasn't an easy option. The woman looked back up at the mech, and without the fog clogging her mind put together the roomers back home, the 'shop' before and now the band around her neck.

"...this is so not right," Athena complained, shoulders dropped. Then looked back up at the mech, "I am so not going to sit in your lap... damnit where's the water?"

"**_What is it? You looking for your area?_**" Sunstreaker asked. "**_Well, you'd need to come with me for it._**" He brought up his hand again, palm up, waiting. A kilk ticked by as the human tried to figure out what he was saying, likely being wild caught she didn't know any commands or words yet.

Truthfully Athena was debating her options, using her tail to poke one of the gold fingertips.

Sunstreaker wiggled his fingers a moment before stilling them. "**_Come on. This is also the safest way for you to get down. You're still healing._**"

Easing closer, Athena reached out a leg to push at the mech's hand, testing to see if he'd keep his hand there, or move again. Then with one arm wrapped around her chest as much for a feeling of modesty and protection before standing on the golden hand. She kept her legs bent for balance, tail flicking behind her to help and waited to see what he'd do next.

"**_There you go,_**" Sunstreaker said, bringing the hand a bit closer to his body for stability as he turned and started to leave the room.

Looking around the human placed one hand on the mech's chest, glancing back to see what he had been painting at last. "What are you, and artist or something?"

"**_Yeah, that's a good girl,_**" Sunstreaker said, moving to his berth room, next to his studio. Her necessities had been tucked away in there, including bedding, a waste unit, and a water dispenser. Sunstreaker knelt down next to them, then lowered his hand to the floor.

She was off his hand before the mech lowered it all the way to the ground, the organic wasn't quite ready to dart between legs. She did notice the things, edging over- still trying to keep an eye on the mech- and grabbed for the water cubes, there was no food cubes. Athena didn't know that the 'how to care for your human' crystal said only to feed the 'wild caught' humans by hand. Retreating under the berth she examined the cubes she grabbed, one in each hand and a third held by her tail.

Athena very carefully inspected the clear cubes, taking a careful bite in one corner to taste the liquid. Only after finding no strange after tastes, did she sigh and then drink deeply, she wouldn't notice if the golden mech was right there watching, so relieved at have enough to drink at first and happy to be full on water for a change. "That's better," she muttered, more interested in the second cube than the edible gel layer of the first water cube.

Sunstreaker watched her carefully. Once her drinking started to slow, his hand came down on the floor again, this time with a food cube on his palm. "**_Feeling safer under there? Well, you're going to need fuel, too._**"

With the third water cube between her hands, the woman peered out at the mech, watching Sunstreaker. She came out long enough to grab the food cube, surprised that it felt heavier then what she'd gotten used to in the 'pet shop.' with a shiver she lingered long enough to grab a blanket and darted back in under the berth, retreating farther back to a corner between the wall and what looked like a storage box.

"**_Alright, you want to be under there? I'll leave you to it,_**" Sunstreaker said, backing away.

* * *

Reviews!

**Dawn Racer;**

Omie- Yes, there will be much more with Bluestreak and his 'Fluffy' (poor, poor Jack...). And yes! Blueshark! Blueshark! 8D her thoughts aren't for predator, but because the spymaster is a lot more streamlined and slender compaired to Treailbreaker's, even Hound's bulk/mazz.

**Zypherion-DeathNova;**

Omie- There are a few chapters I'm working on for later of the back story from the human's point of view on Earth, its coming! This reunion is far from one of a kind XD Bluestreak is too much of a sweetie not to come back

**Kokua Aviatrix;**

Omie- Your guess was right? O.o What guess would that be?

**GoldenNinjaBot360;**

Omie- Its okay sweetie! My offer of chatting still holds, and when you find your questions feel free to write them in a review or PM! As for your character, not necessarily, you never know what a cultural influence will do to someone. Also most TFs in this world have never seen a real (_live_) organic life forms, and many, many mechs believe one needs a spark-like energy to be considered sentient. On Top of that, there isn't many 'human pets' that are out and about in the universe are more so carefully kept in 'Decepticon' ranks/faction for a very long time, and only recently some Autobots are discovering them by chance. Of those its more either debt paying (like with Mirage,) random (this chapter), or elite places/novelty pet stores that are small and privet (as will be seen later).

Fear my ramble 8D hope you liked this chapter too!

**Patchwork Knightess;**

Omie- XD Another awesome name! We're glad you like this story! And hope you still like it as the chapters come


End file.
